A MEDALHA
by Giby a hobbit
Summary: Um grupo de samurais chega a Mirkwood pedindo auxílio, sua estadia vai marcar para sempre os soberanos daquele reino.
1. Introdução

Olá. Bem vindos! Alguns esclarecimentos sobre essa fic:

Época: Trinta anos antes do _Senhor dos anéis_.

Sinopse: Um grupo de samurais chega a Terra-Média buscando maiores informações sobre youkais de sangue negro que atacaram seu povo. Além de ensinar-lhes sobre os orcs, os elfos de Mirkwood têm que convencê-los de que eles (os elfos) não são youkais!

Sobre as personagens:

Shinobu é um renomado mestre samurai que sempre desejou ter filhos. Vendo que a idade avançava impiedosa, ele e sua esposa percorreram todos os templos do Japão para pedir por um herdeiro forte, inteligente, honrado, corajoso e determinado. Seu pedido foi aceito e ele recebeu como resposta Nadeshiko (pronuncia-se _Nadesco_ -mestre Shinobu esqueceu de dizer que queria um menino). Ela então foi criada como um menino pelo pai, e como uma dama nipônica pela mãe. Quando a menina nasceu, entretanto, um sacerdote previu que ela teria uma vida curta e recomendou que a ela fosse permitido fazer tudo que desejasse (desde que não fosse nada prejudicial a ninguém). Assim quando a menina morresse seu espírito partiria para o mundo espiritual em paz sem ficar presa no mundo dos vivos remoendo uma vida não vivida! Por isso Nadeshiko vive como se fosse o ultimo de seus dias! Ela faz o que lhe dá vontade, tomando os devidos cuidados para não magoar ninguém.

Os demais personagens japoneses são figurantes que só se manifestam no primeiro capitulo (pelo menos essa é a idéia inicial).

Thranduil, (tá eu sei que vocês já o conhecem, mas essa é a minha visão!) o Rei de Mirkwood, é um elfo justo, que trata a todos de igual forma, (desde o mais humilde dos servos até o príncipe). Ele é formal e extremamente zeloso para com seu povo. Agradar ao Rei é fácil, basta tratá-lo com o respeito devido! O que Thranduil mais aprecia é ficar a sós com o filho, momento este no qual eles podem esquecer seus títulos e ser apenas pai e filho. Cientes disso os elfos de Mirkwood nunca perturbam pai e filho quando estão sozinhos.

Legolas é a versão mais nova do pai, temperado com a doçura da mãe.

Espero que vocês gostem desta história!

Boa leitura!

Giby a hobbit


	2. Capítulo 1 Os samurais

**A MEDALHA**

**Capítulo 1- Os Samurais**

Os elfos observavam aquele estranho e pequeno grupo há algum tempo.

Eram homens, disto eles tinham certeza!

Eles eram tão pequenos quanto os anões, mas seus corpos eram esguios e delicados, assim como delicadas eram suas faces. Os cabelos eram negros e lisos presos num rabo de cavalo. A pele era muito branca, mas num tom diferente do branco rosado das damas elficas.

Suas roupas eram diferentes, as calças tinham pernas muito largas e pregueadas, faziam parecer que todos estavam usando saias. As camisas, de cores vivas, não possuíam botões ou laços para mantê-las fechadas, simplesmente as colocavam por dentro das calças. Eles usavam uma camisa branca por baixo da colorida. As mangas também eram largas.

Nos pés usavam meias brancas e calçavam delicadas sandálias.

Todos traziam presas na cintura duas espadas: uma longa, fina e levemente curvada e a outra curta e fina. Alguns traziam também grandes arcos e aljavas enfeitadas. Seus pertences eram carregados envoltos em tecidos coloridos. E seus cavalos enfeitados com franjas vermelhas.

Aquele que parecia o líder estava há horas sentado sobre os calcanhares em frente à fogueira com os olhos fechados.

Dois dos guerreiros treinavam com suas espadas, enquanto os outros observavam.

De repente o líder levantou-se num salto e ficou em posição de ataque, com as mãos na espada longa embainhada. Quase que imediatamente foi acompanhado pelo resto do bando.

Os elfos corriam em direção do grupo. Graças a seus aguçados sentidos eles já sabiam o que havia alertado o velho líder; Orcs!

Os orcs chegaram primeiro, para surpresa de todos, muitos caíram decapitados pelo rápido desembainhar das espadas.

Mas ainda restavam muitos, estes refeitos do espanto inicial, retomaram o ataque com maior voracidade.

Quando os elfos chegaram à batalha, ela estava ferrenha. As espadas dos humanos zuniam num rastro de luz cortando os orcs, espirrando sangue, fazendo parecer que uma chuva negra caia no campo de batalha.

O líder do grupo matava dois orcs com um único golpe de sua leve espada quando notou que um dos seus estava desarmado e caído no chão.

'Nadeshiko'! – gritou.

O orc estava prestes a cortar o humano ao meio com um enorme machado quando foi atingido por uma flecha entre os olhos. O pequeno humano ergueu as pernas girando sobre o próprio corpo e ficando em pé segundos antes do pesado orc cair no lugar exato onde ele estava.

O pequeno inclinou a cabeça para o capitão elfico em agradecimento, pegou a espada no chão, embainhou-a e correu numa velocidade surpreendente na direção do elfo, quando estava próximo do capitão desembainhou a espada e cortou a cabeça de um orc que tentava atacá-lo pelas costas.

Logo as terríveis criaturas bateram em retirada, cientes de sua derrota, os elfos passaram a alvejá-los com suas flechas. Os humanos com arcos, entre eles o pequeno chamado Nadeshiko, montaram seus cavalos e partiram a galope alvejando os orcs restantes enquanto os perseguiam.

Por fim não restava nenhum org com vida, humanos e elfos sujos e esgotados começaram o empilhar os corpo.

Um dos humanos retirou de suas roupas alguns pedaços de papéis com desenhos estranhos e um comprido colar de contas. Enrolou o colar na mão e com os papéis entre os dedos começou a recitar palavras estranhas, então jogou os papéis nas pilhas de cadáver e em seguida ateou fogo. Feito isso voltou a recitar palavras estranhas enquanto as piras queimavam.

Os elfos observavam a cena com evidente curiosidade.

"Ele é um sacerdote".- explicou Nadeshiko em língua comum – "Está lacrando os youkais para que seus espíritos não nos persigam!".

Os elfos ficaram surpresos por ela falar tão bem a língua comum.

"Onde você aprendeu a falar assim?" - perguntou o capitão.

"Depois eu explico". - sorriu- "Agora Mestre Shinobu deseja falar-lhes." - indicou o local onde o líder estava sentado sobre os calcanhares, logo atrás dele estavam os demais.

Quando os elfos se aproximaram, o líder se levantou e disse inclinando o corpo num ângulo de 90o. :

'Arigatô gazaimasu'!

Em seguida os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Nadeshiko chamou a atenção dos elfos tocando no braço do capitão:

"Eles disseram 'muito obrigado'! – inclinou o corpo em 90o. dizendo- Arigatô gozaimasu!".

Ela ergueu o corpo e sorriu:

"Mestre Shinobu ficaria honrado se nobres guerreiros youkais aceitassem permanecer neste acampamento em nossa humilde presença".– dizendo essas palavras ela ajoelhou encostou a testa sobre as mãos espalmadas no chão e permaneceu assim.

Legolas piscou algumas vezes, constrangido com a atitude da menina e olhou para Angrod que estava na mesma situação .

Como a menina não se movia, Legolas abaixou em frente a ela e tocou seu ombro:

"Seria uma honra dividirmos o acampamento com tão valorosos guerreiros".

Quando ele terminou de dizer essas palavras, ela finalmente deixou aquela estranha posição com um sorriso iluminando seu delicado rosto:

'Hai'! – desse levantando- 'Shitsurei shimasu'!- juntou-se aos seus .

Angrod e Legolas afastaram-se dos humanos para conversar:

"Que grupo exótico"!- comentou Angrod.

Angrod apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo:

"Quando ela se prostrou eu fique sem saber o que fazer".- disse Legolas.

"Pela alegria que ela demonstrou arrisco dizer que você agiu de maneira perfeita"!

&&&

Nadeshiko ajoelhou ao lado do pai e curvou a cabeça:

'Esses gentis youkais consideram uma honra dividir o acampamento conosco, senhor meu pai.'

O velho samurai coçava o queixo vagarosamente de olhos fechados.

Kenji, o mais alto e forte entre os japoneses curvou-se humildemente para o sansei :

'Seriam esses os youkais que aqueles bárbaros temiam'?

Sansei Shinobu parou de coçar o queixo e olhou o samurai mais novo nos olhos:

'Tudo indica que sim. Segundo aqueles bárbaros os youkais tinham cabelos longos, orelhas pontudas, pele clara que brilhava no escuro e eram belos à vista. A descrição me parece exata'.

'Os bárbaros disseram que esses youkai eram muito perigosos'- comentou Shuit

'E o que eles fizeram depois'?- perguntou o sansei.

'E se pedíssemos ajuda a eles'- perguntou timidamente Dan

'Baka! Ofereça seu pescoço para eles cortarem'!- ralhou Keitaro.

'Desculpe a ousadia, mas eu concordo com Dan, por que não conhecer a versão deles'?- ponderou Yamazaki .

'Qual a sua opinião Kai? Você ainda não opinou'.- sansei Shinobu perguntou.

'Eles foram os primeiros que encontramos em nossa longa jornada. Não faz sentido abrir mão de uma oportunidade como essa levados por histórias que nem sabemos se são reais ou não'.

Todos se calaram cada qual analisando as palavras do companheiro.

&&&

O acampamento já estava montado, as piras fúnebres dos orcs estavam quase extintas.

Um observador de fora, poderia achar a cena engraçada. De um lado do acampamento os humanos tentando parecer indiferentes, cuidando de seus feridos, polindo suas espadas. Mas o olhar sempre se voltava para onde estavam os elfos, que agiam da mesma forma.

Nadeshiko era uma observadora de dentro e não estava achando nada engraçado. Decidiu fazer aquilo que sabia melhor.

Pegou uma das trouxas e foi até a fogueira e começou a trabalhar.

Um elfo que estava próximo esticou o pescoço movido pela curiosidade, a garota sorriu para ele e continuou a trabalhar.

Logo um aroma irresistível espalhou-se pelo ar despertando o interesse de todos.

Nadeshiko serviu a aromática bebida, com a ajuda do elfo curioso, a todos.

"Mestre youkai seria uma honra se o senhor aceitasse tomar o chá na companhia de mestre Shinobu."- Nadeshiko convidou.

Legolas olhou para Angrod que acenou a cabeça :

'Essa humana é bem esperta!'- comentou enquanto ele e Legolas seguiam Nadeshiko até o velho líder.

Shinobu estava sentado na mesma posição de sempre, os elfos sentaram-se diante dele na mesma posição.

Nadeshiko serviu o chá para os três e sentou-se ao lado de seu líder.

Shinobu começou a falar baixo e pausadamente numa língua completamente desconhecida dos elfos, conforme ele falava Nadeshiko traduzia:

"Somos japoneses vindos de terras muito distantes...eu sou Shinobu ...esta minha filha Nadeshiko, única que fala bem língua desta honrável terra."

"Eu sou Legolas e este é Angrod, nesta patrulha somos os únicos que dominam a língua comum".

"Língua comum"?- estranhou a humana.

"Sim."-explicou Legolas-"Estamos falando a língua comum, que é falada pela maioria dos povos daqui, mas meu povo fala sindarin"".

Enquanto Legolas falava Nadeshiko traduzia para seu pai.

"Como você aprendeu a língua comum?" - Legolas nunca esquecia uma pergunta sem resposta.

Nadeshiko pediu permissão para o pai, diante do consentimento ela iniciou a narrativa:

"Há muito tempo homens de suas terras foram até nosso amado imperador pedir ajuda. Eles ficaram muito tempo no império, contavam freqüentemente histórias de grande terror sobre youkai de cabelos longos, orelhas pontudas que brilhavam com luz própria. -ela lançou um olhar significativo para os elfos -Disseram que esses youkais queimavam suas casas e plantações, matavam suas mulheres e crianças, devoravam seus animais"...

Angrod estava visivelmente indignado, Legolas controlava-se com muito custo, ele queria ouvir o resto da história.

"O imperador é um homem de grande sabedoria, profundo conhecedor da natureza humana"!- a admiração pelo imperador era evidente.

"Esses homens não caíram nas graças do imperador que negou ajuda e convidou-os a saírem de suas terras".

"Dias depois,"-ela continuou-"os homens voltaram acompanhados de youkais de sangue negro. Atacaram muitas aldeias, até que os samurais do imperador eliminaram todos, inclusive os humanos traidores".

Ela parou por um instante para verificar o impacto de suas palavras:

"Em sua imensa sabedoria o honorável imperador selecionou um grupo de bravos para investigar a verdade". –sorriu- "Mestre Shinobu, respeitado Samurai; mestre Shinji"- apontou para o homem que ainda estava perto das piras- sacerdote de grande poder; Keitarô, Shuit e Kenji , samurais de renome; Yamazaki, Kay e Dan, arqueiros habilidosos e Nadeshiko, filha única de mestre Shinobu, arqueira, samurai e conhecedora da língua comum.-sorriu orgulhosa - "foi com esses homens que aprendi a falar a língua comum".

Angrod achou graça na menina.

"Como vocês podem ter certeza que não somos como aqueles homens disseram"?

Nadeshiko traduziu a pergunta para o pai, que sorriu e falou com sotaque carregado em língua comum:

"O inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo!"

"Como nós podemos confiar em vocês"? – perguntou Angrod

"O inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo"!-reafirmou Nadeshiko piscando para o elfo desconfiado.

Nesse momento o sacerdote se aproximou e começou a falar:

'O fato é que temos um inimigo em comum'!- disse ele em sua língua enquanto Nadeshiko traduzia – 'Meu povo precisa de maiores informações para combatê-los com mais eficiência caso eles decidam atacar-nos novamente'.

Legolas analisou a situação. Aqueles humanos eram diferentes de todos que ele já havia conhecido. Mesmo não entendendo a língua deles Legolas podia sentir a verdade que emanava do líder e do sacerdote.

O elfo levantou acompanhado por seu companheiro:

"Com licença, por favor".- disse fazendo uma reverência .

Os dois elfos afastaram-se uma boa distancia para conversar em particular.

'O que você achou dos humanos'?-perguntou Legolas.

'São guerreiros habilidosos ...'-tentou parecer serio-'Você viu aqueles arqueiros'?!-cedendo à empolgação.

Legolas riu do jeito do amigo.

'Não faça assim! Eu sei que você esta tão empolgado quanto eu'!- fazendo cara de ofendido.

'Eu admito! Eles são fascinantes'.-sorriu.

Legolas olhou para o líder dos humanos conversando com a filha:

'Estou pensando em levá-los até Mirkwood'.

'Você acha prudente'?-perguntou Angrod arregalando os olhos-'Pode ser arriscado! E se eles estiverem mentindo? Você estaria disposto a arriscar Mirkwood e acima de tudo arriscar o Rei'?

'Minha intuição diz que posso confiar neles'.-afirmou Legolas-'E eles pediram ajuda não pediram'?

Angrod sorriu, essa era uma das características que ele mais gostava no príncipe, ele nunca negava auxílio a ninguém.

Os elfos conversaram por algum tempo depois Angrod foi comunicar a decisão do capitão aos humanos.

Continua..


	3. Capítulo 2 A caminho de Mirkwood

Aviso aos Navegantes

Estréia nesse capítulo o "Making off" contando como essa fic está sendo escrita, e respondendo as dúvidas e observações que o pessoal mandar pelo review, pelo grupo ou por e-mail.

Estréia também "Sobre os Personagens", contando um pouco sobre os personagens secundários.

Todos os texto que estiverem entre aspas ("") estão em Westron (Língua Geral ou comum), os textos que estiverem entre apóstrofes (' ') estão em Sindarin ou Japonês.

Errata:

Esqueci de traduzir essa frase:

'Hai'(sim)! – disse levantando - 'Shitsurei shimasu' (com licença)!- juntou-se aos seus.

Agradeço:

É muito importante saber que vocês estão lendo minha fic, isso me motiva a continuar escrevendo!

Agradecimentos especiais :

**Sadie**- Minha querida beta e fonte de inspiração.

**Kakau**- Minha irmãzinha de signo.

**Myriara**- Obrigada por ler minha fic. Viva o Daror!!!

**Galadriel**- Belinha talentosa.

**Kwannom**- Minha outra fonte de inspiração. Viva o Rock!!!!

**Maria Regina**- Minha querida quase xará, muito obrigada pela ajuda com o nome da cidade.

**Lady Eowyn**- My Lady é uma honra atrair a atenção de tão talentosa escritora.

Boa leitura!

A Caminho de Mirkwood

Durante todo o trajeto Nadeshiko permaneceu ao lado de Legolas e Angrod crivando-os com perguntas sobre aquelas terras, seus habitantes, suas línguas, etc. A sede de conhecimento da pequena divertia os elfos e sua facilidade para aprender impressionava-os.

Eles viajavam juntos há dois dias e ela já conhecia várias palavras em sindarin. Uma conversação ainda não era possível, mas Nadeshiko usava-as com freqüência para treinar a pronúncia.

Os elfos puderam observar os humanos com mais atenção.

Eles eram extremamente polidos e seguiam uma rígida hierarquia.

Davam muita importância à higiene, mesmo nas condições adversas da viagem, eles banhavam-se com freqüência.

Muito curiosos, adoravam cada novidade que lhes era apresentada.

Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção dos elfos foi o costume de se carregar um leque. Todos tinham leques, algumas vezes eles anotavam estranhos caracteres neles.

Propositalmente Legolas apertava a marcha para testar os humanos, mas eles demonstravam excepcional resistência.

Toda a noite Nadeshiko sentava-se ao lado de Legolas, deste que ela pediu permissão para falar abertamente vivia perto dele, perturbando-o ora com sua incansável curiosidade ora com elogios.

XXX

Nadeshiko cavalgava ao lado do pai, estava calada, cansada.

A lua já estava alta no céu, e os elfos não davam mostras de que iam parar.

Angrod aproximou seu cavalo dos humanos e explicou:

"Há uma cidade humana aqui perto, pretendemos pernoitar lá. Por isso não paramos ainda".

"Podemos galopar até lá"? - Nadeshiko ficou animada - "Nossos cavalos são fortes, eles agüentam"!

Angrod ficou surpreso com a reação da pequena:

"Mas, e vocês? Desculpe a franqueza, mas seu cansaço é visível"!

Nadeshiko sorriu e falou com os seus. Logo o grupo se animou, cada um dando a sua opinião, alguns chegaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"É unânime! Diante da possibilidade de um banho decente ainda hoje, somos capazes de correr carregando nossos cavalos nas costas até essa cidade!" - riu a menina, dessa vez acompanhada pelo próprio Angrod.

Ciente do desejo dos humanos Legolas ordenou o galope.

Fazia uns quarenta minutos que estavam galopando.

Ventava muito, algumas nuvens escuras começaram a encobrir as estrelas, apesar disso, a noite estava muito agradável.

Mestre Shinji, que galopava lado a lado com Shinobu, fechou com força os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se tentasse tirar um mau pensamento da mente.

'O que está acontecendo amigo, você está pressentindo algo'?- perguntou o líder. Ele e Shinji se conheciam desde a infância, Shonobu sabia ler com ninguém as reações do amigo.

'Tenho uma sensação de urgência'.- disse incitando seu cavalo a correr mais - 'Morte eminente'.

'Nadeshiko, o perigo se aproxima, avise aos youkais'. - disse acompanhando o amigo - 'Fiquem atentos, homens'!

Com esse comando os japoneses passaram a galopar com mais velocidade.

"Mestres youkais, o perigo está a caminho, mestre Shinji sentiu!"

"Nós já sabemos, Nadeshiko, sentimos cheiro de fumaça e sangue". - gritou Legolas.

"E essa catinga nojenta que eu estou sentindo só poder ser cheiro de orcs, criaturinhas fedorentas"! - reclamou Angrod

O grupo galopava na velocidade do vento, o som dos cascos dos cavalos mesclava-se ao som dos trovões da tempestade que se formava.

Não demorou muito para eles avistaram a cidade ao longe. Mas para a surpresa dos humanos e desespero dos elfos, a cidade estava em chamas!

Elfos e humanos entraram na cidade como uma onda invadindo a praia numa noite de mar bravio, invadindo cada rua, cada viela eliminando todo o orc que estava no caminho.

XXX

Esgaroth estava em chamas!

As redondezas estavam infestadas de criaturas malignas, mas essa era a primeira vez que eles atacavam a cidade.

Os humanos lutavam da melhor maneira possível. Mas os orcs eram traiçoeiros, atacavam sempre em bando. Quando avistavam uma mulher ou criança fugindo, atacavam a indefesa vítima com voracidade.

Érika assistia à cena estarrecida.

Seu esconderijo estava sendo consumido pelo fogo, a única alternativa para ela e o bebê que carregava no ventre era arriscar uma fuga.

Ela respirou fundo e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

XXX

Tom lutava com todas as suas forças, ele era um homem grande e musculoso, mas isso não tornava a tarefa mais fácil. Ele e alguns companheiros estavam encurralados em na praça por vários orcs.

Até então ele acreditava que sua delicada esposa estava em segurança,quando ela passou correndo do outro lado da praça sendo perseguida por quatro orcs!

Tom e seus companheiros se desesperaram. Érika estava nos dias de dar a luz e agora ela e seu bebê estavam à mercê daquelas criaturas horrendas e eles não podiam fazer nada.

XXX

O ar ardia quando entrava em seus pulmões, parecia que seu coração ia rasgar o peito de tão rápido que batia pelo medo e pelo esforço.

Érika segurava a barriga enquanto corria:

"Eu preciso viver".- pensava ela - "Ao menos até meu filho nascer"!

Ela sentia o cheiro nauseante dos orcs em seu encalço. Não suportando mais a dor e o mal estar, Érika caiu e aos prantos esperou o golpe fatal:

"Eru, me proteja"!

Então ela ouviu uma seqüência de estranhos zumbidos, seguidos pelos gritos agonizantes dos inimigos.

Érika olhou seu salvador enquanto ele a carregava para um lugar seguro. Era um humano de pele muito clara, cabelos negros e olhos pequenos.

XXX

A chegada dos elfos e seus companheiro humanos fora vital para a cidade. Os orcs temiam e odiavam os elfos e naquela noite aprenderam a temer e odiar os humanos que os acompanhavam.

Os orcs fugiram depois de uma dura batalha, mas desta vez não foram perseguidos. Apagar as chamas que consumiam a cidade e salvar os humanos era mais importante.

XXX

Tom procurava pela esposa desesperadamente:

"Érika! Érika"!- ele gritava aos prantos - "Érika, Onde você está"?

Ele não se importava com a reação das pessoas diante de suas lágrimas. A cena de sua adorada Érika sendo perseguida por aqueles terríveis orcs, não saia de sua cabeça, ele temia pelo pior.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando viu sua esposa sendo auxiliada por um estranho casal. Tom correu na direção deles tomado pela euforia. Quando se aproximou o homem fez com que ele parasse com um simples sinal. O estranho tinha metade do tamanho do Tom, porém alguma coisa em seu olhar fez o aflito marido obedecê-lo de imediato.

O homem começou o falar em um idioma desconhecido:

"Mestre Shinji comunica que a mulher está parindo".- disse a jovem que estava ao lado do dito mestre - "Fique tranqüilo, ele já assistiu muitos partos, sabe como proceder".

Érika foi levada para uma casa que não foi incendiada. Nadeshiko e Shinji entraram carregando a mulher. Apesar dos protestos Tom ficou do lado de fora.

Algum tempo depois Nadeshiko saiu da casa e comunicou:

"Será um parto difícil, pois o bebê está na posição errada, Mestre Shinji pede ajuda de um curador desta terra".

Apresentou-se, uma velha humana, a parteira da cidade, e um elfo, Enok, que conhecia bem a língua comum e tinha bons conhecimentos na arte da cura, eles entraram na casa seguindo Nadeshiko enquanto uma pesada chuva começava a cair.

"Só faltava essa"! - reclamou um dos moradores da cidade.

"Homem, Iluvatar não podia ser mais caridoso conosco"!- falou Angrod- "Essa chuva vai apagar os últimos focos do incêndio. E se tivermos sorte, amanhã um belo arco-íris vai enfeitar o céu".-sorriu.

XXX

Dentro do quarto Érika gemia e chorava:

"Como pode doer tanto"? - pensava.

Nadeshiko entrou no quarto com os auxiliares. Imediatamente Shinji começou a falar em sua língua:

'O bebê esta em posição errada. Para salvar mãe e filho é preciso que vocês me ajudem'.- Nadeshiko traduziu literalmente o que foi dito.

"O que devemos fazer"? - Enok aproximou-se da cama.

Nadeshiko servindo de interprete .

'Youkai, sente-se na cama e deite a mulher entre suas pernas de forma que a cabeça dela fique apoiada nem seu peito'.

Enok obedeceu acomodando-se na cama como foi indicado.

Shinji pegou as coxas da mulher e fez o elfo segurá-las :

'Mantenha as pernas dela abertas'.- ordenou o sacerdote.

Enok estava assustado com as atitudes do humano.

"Obedeça elfo, eu assisti um parto como esse uma vez, é difícil e arriscado, mas como ele disse é a única alternativa.

"Nobre senhora, peço, por gentileza, cuide do bebê quando ele nascer".

Ao ouvir a tradução de Nadeshiko, Lenora sentiu-se honrada com a polidez do homem. Feliz tratou de providenciar o necessário para sua tarefa.

Com a ajuda de Nadeshiko, Shinji arregaçou as largas mangas de suas camisas e amarrou-as junto ao corpo com auxílio de uma faixa branca. Feito isso ele lavou muito bem as mãos e os braços numa bacia que estava sobre a cômoda.

Ele posicionou-se entre as pernas da mulher:

'Vai doer um pouco, jovenzinha, seja forte'! - disse.

Nadeshiko traduziu, acariciando o rosto de Érika.

Enok não podia acreditar no que o humano estava fazendo. Shinji tinha enfiado o braço dentro da mulher, causando imensa dor:

'Estou sentindo seu bebê, ele está deitado'.- Shinji explicava.

XXX

Os gritos de Érika ecoavam enquanto a noite dava lugar ao dia.

Tom não tinha forças para ficar em pé. Sentado no chão, ele tapava os ouvidos com as mãos e com os olhos cerrados pensava:

"Érika, me perdoe, meu amor"!

XXX

**Érika** contorcia-se de dor, chorava e gritava.

'Ela não deve se mexer, mestre youkai'. - disse shinji com urgência.

Enok segurou as pernas de Érika com mais força:

"Segure-se nos meus braços, quando doer pode apertar".

"E grite à vontade"! - completou Lenora.

**Shinji **esperou até que Erika estivesse pronta,**empurrou cuidadosamente o quadril do bebê para cima.**

**Erika **gritava muito, as lágrimas banhando seu rosto assustadoramente pálido, cada movimento do sacerdote, por mais delicado que fosse, causava imensa dor. Enok estava tão apavorado que nem sentiu quando ela agarrou**-se nos braços **dele** com tanta força que rasgou as mangas da camisa**e tirou-lhe sangue.

'Calma mamãe, só mais um pouquinho' - Nadeshiko traduzia as palavras do sacerdote enquanto secava delicadamente as lágrimas e o suor de Erika.

Shinji dizia palavras de encorajamento à futura mãe.

'Está quase pronto, mamãe corajosa, logo seu filho vai estar em seus braços'. - Shinji encorajava-a **com sua voz suave.**

E**m seguida**, Shinji **puxou a cabeça **do bebê **para baixo, certificando-se que o cordão umbilical não estava enroscado no pescoço. **

**Nadeshiko traduzia o que era dito enquanto acariciava a fronte da jovem mãe.**

**Depois de um vagaroso trabalho, Shinji finalmente conseguiu colocar o bebê na posição correta, metade do trabalho estava feito, a metade mais difícil.**

XXX

Os gritos de Érika cessaram, deixando incômodo um silêncio, provavelmente ele não deve ter durado muito, mas para aqueles que estavam do lado de fora da casa pareceu uma eternidade.

Quando o choro estridente do bebê foi ouvido, um coral de suspiros aliviados o acompanhou.

Mas a tensão só abandonou o grupo por completo quando Enok pálido e trêmulo apareceu com notícias:

"É um menino... enorme"! - sorriu e estendeu a mão ao pai da criança para ajudá-lo a levantar – "Vá homem, vá conhecer seu filho e ter com sua corajosa esposa"!

Tom abraçou Enok com força e correu para dentro da casa.

Legolas ajudou discretamente o pálido elfo a se sentar:

'Você está bem'?- perguntou preocupado.

Enok sorriu abatido:

'Jamais engravide uma humana'! - falou muito serio.

'Foi tão ruim assim'?- perguntou Legolas.

Enok fez uma cara de desolação, provocando risos em Legolas e Angrod.

'Com as elfas é tão simples, o elfinho nasce e pronto sem dores fortes sem bebê em posição errada'...

Angrod ficou sério :

'Nós três fomos os últimos elfinhos a nascer em Mirkwood'...-arregalou o olhos - 'Você ainda lembra do seu parto'?!-olhou para Enok-'Nossa, que memória'!

'Eu li! Elfo bobo'!- gritou.

'Sobre seu parto?! Por que alguém escreveria sobre seu parto'?- brincou Angrod.

Enok bufou, fingindo indignação.

'Angrod, olha! O sol está saindo e ainda está chovendo... Vai procurar um arco-íris'!-Legolas ria.

'Arco-íris?! Onde? Onde'? - Angrod olhava ao redor com gestos propositalmente exagerados provocando risos nos amigos.

'Ali'! - apontou Legolas.

O elfo olhou na direção indicada.

Um grande arco-íris enfeitava o céu !

Ele sorriu encantado:

'Onde estão as crianças'? - perguntou olhando para Legolas e Enok.

'Ali'! - Enok apontou para um grupo de crianças que estavam encolhidas entre duas casas.

Angrod correu até elas:

"Crianças, venham ver o arco-íris"! - ele pegou um dos menores no colo e correu para o meio da praça, acompanhado de perto pelas outra crianças.

Humanos e elfos assistiam a cena, os primeiros curiosos e os segundos sorrindo, pois conheciam Angrod e sabiam o que ele ia fazer.

Chegando ao centro da praça, o elfo colocou a criança que carregava no chão abaixando-se ao lado dela. Logo ele foi cercado pelas outras crianças. Vendo que tinha total atenção delas falou:

"O arco-íris é um presente dos Valar"!- explicou - "Para nos lembrar que sempre existem coisas belas para se admirar! Que enquanto o sol brilhar sempre haverá esperança de um belo arco-íris enfeitar o céu depois de uma tempestade"! – sorriu - "Vou contar um segredo para vocês"...- ele esperou um instante - "É um segredo dos elfos ... Vocês querem saber"?

Os pequeninos balançaram as cabecinhas afirmativamente em movimentos rápidos, encarando o elfo.

Angrod sorriu:

"Toda vez que um arco-íris aparecer no céu, olhem bem para ele e façam um pedido! Não precisa falar em voz alta, basta pensar! Mas, só vale pedir coisas boas"! - Angrod acariciou uma das crianças- "Se vocês pedirem com sinceridade e amor no coração os Valar vão atender seus pedidos".

As crianças ouviram atentamente cada palavra do elfo:

"Vamos fazê-los"? - convidou.

Os pequenos imediatamente olharam o arco-íris e começaram a fazer seus pedidos.

Legolas e Enok observavam a cena:

'Impressionante! Como pode um guerreiro como Angrod parecer um elfinho de vez em quando'! - Enok sorria observando o amigo e as crianças fazendo pedidos ao arco-íris.

'Essa alegria infantil do Angrod é um bálsamo para aqueles ferimentos que nenhum curador, humano ou élfico, podem sarar'. -Legolas tocou o ombro de Enok e com um movimento de cabeça indicou uma direção.

Enok olhou na direção indicada e viu vários humanos admirando o arco-íris e fazendo os seu pedidos.

Continua...

Making off

Os Samurais

Sempre tive admiração pela cultura japonesa, talvez pelo fato de conviver com japoneses desde pequena, talvez pela minha paixão por animes e mangás .

Como eu sou uma hobbit curiosa, sempre pesquiso os assuntos que me atraem.

Quando comecei a pesquisar mais profundamente sobre a cultura élfica (pode parecer loucura da minha cabeça), achei que havia semelhanças entre as culturas élfica e nipônica.

Foi assim que "A Medalha" começou a nascer.

A princípio era para se chamar "Os Samurais", mas antes de concluir o primeiro capítulo o nome da fic como um todo foi mudado para "A Medalha" e "Os Samurais" virou o título do primeiro capítulo.

Quase que eu desisti desta história. Quando eu comecei a ler "Como Um Pássaro" da Misao-domo, duas fic com japoneses na Terra-Média?! Não, vai parecer plágio!

Só que a danada da história queria ser escrita e não deixava minha mente em paz!

Parece que Iluvatar resolveu conspirar para essa fic sair.

Quando eu estava escrevendo o primeiro capítulo aconteceu o primeiro sinal de Iluvatar.

Era noite e eu estava só na sala escrevendo e assistindo tv, quando resolvi mudar de canal (zapear) achei um programa com o título "Os Samurais",era um documentário sobre a história do Japão na época dos samurais .

Eu olhei para o papel que estava escrevendo no cabeçalho o mesmo título, parei de escrever e passei a tomar nota das informações passadas pelo documentário.

Usei esses dados nos capítulos um e dois.

E Iluvatar continua mandando sinais!

Aguardem!

Sobre os personagens:

Shinji: Grande mestre xintoísta. Shinji sempre teve poderes espirituais muito fortes. Amigo de infância de Shinobu, foi ele que previu a curta vida de Nadeshiko.

O imperador não convocou nenhum sacerdote para integrar o "comitê de investigação".

Shinobu, então, fez um pedido pessoal ao Imperador e Shinji foi convocado podendo, por fim, partir com aqueles que considerava sua família.

Até !

Giby a hobbit


	4. Capítulo 3 Mirkwood

Oi povo! Demorou um pouquinho, mas finalmente o capítulo novo de A Medalha está na rede!

Nesse capítulo finalmente aparece o Rei Thranduil. Mandem reviews, por favor.

Agradeço

Porque agradecer não dói e é muito bom.

**Sadie**-Minha querida beta, fonte de inspiração e agora mestra, valeu !

**Kakau-**Irmãzinha fico feliz por você estar acompanhando minha fic.

**Myriara**-Parabéns mamãe!

**Galadriel**-Minha belinha, sua opinião continua sendo muito importante para mim.

**Kwannom**-Obrigada pela ajuda amiga.

**Maria Regina**- Minha quase xar�, beijinhos.

**Lady Eowyn**- My Lady, muita saúde para você.

**Nimrodel**- Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic , valeu.

**LordWitchKing-**Uma nova amiga.

**Ann-Krol-**Outra nova amiga.

**Mirkwood**

O restante da viagem a Mirkwood transcorreu tranqüila.

No meio da tarde eles avistaram as margens da floresta. Ela era densa, fechada e escura.

Surpreendentemente, ao entrarem na floresta, perceberam que ela era muito agradável. Nadeshiko comentou o fato com Angrod que respondeu.

"Essa parte da floresta está sob a proteção dos elfos, por isso ela é tão agradável! Infelizmente a maior parte dela é habitada por criaturas malignas."

"No passado toda floresta era como essa área." Completou Legolas tristemente.

Nadeshiko sentiu a tristeza dos elfos e tentou consol�-los:

"Não se preocupe! Mestre Shinji é um sacerdote de grande poder!" Seus olhos brilhavam ao dizer isso. "É só pedir que ele fará um exorcismo para purificar a floresta de bom gosto! Toda a Mirkwood ficará tão bela quanto é aqui!"

Legolas e Angrod sorriram encantados com o oferecimento da menina.

"O Rei e o Príncipe de Mirkwood acreditam que um dia a paz voltará a reinar na floresta!" Angrod sorria. "É por isso que eles trabalham tanto e são tão amados pelo seu povo."

"O Rei e o Príncipe são tão bonitos quanto o capitão?"

Angrod sorriu com gosto:

"Sim." Rindo. "Principalmente o Príncipe!"

Legolas deu um tapa na nuca do amigo tentando fazê-lo parar de rir. Mas a atitude surtiu efeito contrário, Angrod teve uma crise de risos o que provocou o riso nos outros membros da comitiva. Legolas, por fim, rendeu-se e riu também.

XXX

Via-se que aqueles youkai eram muito disciplinados. Apesar da evidente curiosidade sobre a presença de humanos em suas terras, eles não se desviavam de suas tarefas.

Shinobu e Nadeshiko acompanhavam a capitão pelos corredores largos e arejados, escavados nas entranhas da terra. O chão de tão polido refletia as imagens daqueles que passavam e as paredes claras refletiam uma luz que os humanos não sabiam de onde vinha.

O capitão parou em frente de uma porta dupla feita de madeira clara esculpida, os desenhos da porta retratavam uma bela árvore com os youkais daquele reino em seus galhos.

Legolas abriu as duas portas e entrou, seguido pelos humanos.

XXX

A porta se abriu revelando seu filho, seguido por dois humanos.

Legolas fez a reverencia élfica.

'Senhor, meu Rei! Trago a vossa presença esses humanos, vindos de terras muito distantes! Eles pedem nosso auxílio, pois o mal, na forma de orcs, invadiu suas terras e atacou seu povo.' Explicou.

O Rei encarou o capitão com olhar severo.

'Você confia o suficiente nesses humanos para trazê-los à presença de seu Rei?' Perguntou Thranduil .

Legolas olhou nos olhos do Rei. Eles permaneceram assim por uns instantes, o bastante para pai ver a verdade no olhos do filho.

'Durante o tempo em que viajamos juntos eles demonstraram prezar muito a honra. Não creio que tenham qualquer tipo de má intenção.' Disse Legolas.

Thranduil olhou pela primeira vez para os humanos, eles estavam próximos à porta, olhos voltados para o chão, silenciosos, aguardando respeitosamente o chamado de Rei.

"Estes são, Mestre Shinobu, líder dos humanos, e sua filha Nadeshiko, interprete do grupo, ela domina perfeitamente a língua comum e já conhece várias palavras em sindarim." Apresentou Legolas na língua comum.

"Aproximem-se!" Ordenou o Rei.

Com um sinal quase imperceptível de Nadeshiko, ela e o pai se aproximaram respeitosamente e prostraram-se diante dele.

O Rei piscou algumas vezes diante daquele ato inusitado e olhou para o filho em busca de auxílio, mas Legolas não demonstrou nenhuma reação, era com se aquela atitude fosse a mais normal possível.

Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha, ele conhecia o filho, apesar da postura altiva e silenciosa, Legolas estava se divertindo e ele não daria nenhuma pista de como responder corretamente à saudação dos humanos.

O Rei estufou o peito e ergueu o queixo.

"Levantem-se!" Ordenou.

Nadeshiko transmitiu o comando ao pai e eles levantaram. Quando olharam para o Rei ele parecia ainda mais imponente.

"Sejam bem vindos às terras de Mirkwood." Fez a saudação élfica."Meu capitão relatou que vocês são guerreiros valorosos." Sorriu. "E que você, pequenaé uma criaturinha excepcionalmente inteligente."

Os humanos sorriam satisfeitos e inclinaram o corpo à 90º.

'Arigatô Gozaimasu (muito obrigado).' Disseram.

"Vossa humilde serva apenas gosta de aprender, honorável Rei youkai."

Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha "youkai?" Pensou.

"Senhor, meu Rei." Fez a reverencia élfica "Agora vou deix�-lo com seus convidados e cuidar de minhas tarefas."

Legolas saiu antes que Thranduil esboçasse reação.

XXX

Ithildin (lua) já estava na segunda metade de sua viagem, Legolas caminhava pelos corredores do palácio cuidadosamente, ele parou no início do corredor que levava até seus aposentos, para chegar a seu quarto ele teria que passar pelo quarto do pai.

Legolas estava entrando no corredor quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir, ele correu, se esconder e espiou, era o elfo responsável pela água do banho. Suspirou aliviado saiu do seu esconderijo e abordou o elfo.

'Onde está o Rei?' Perguntou sussurrando.

'No gabinete, como sempre, senhor.' Respondeu o outro no mesmo tom.

Legolas agradeceu e correu para o seu quarto, imaginando como aquele elfo sempre sabia quando o príncipe voltaria para o quarto para deixar o banho preparado para ele.

O elfo, deixado para trás tentava a todo o custo conter o riso.

Legolas abriu lentamente a porta de seu quarto e espiou, quando constatou que estava de fato vazio, entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta encostando a testa nela.

'Ufa! Consegui.' Suspirou.

Quando se virou recebeu um travesseiro no rosto, antes que pudesse se recuperar foi atingido por dúzias de travesseiros, a única alternativa era se abaixar e esperar o ataque cessar.

Quando finalmente a investida parou Legolas estava embaixo de uma montanha de travesseiros. Ele levantou a cabeça, fazendo o travesseiro que estava no alto da pilha rolar do topo. Para receber em seguida outra travesseirada no rosto.

'Ada, que maldade!' Gritou indignado.

'Você achou que ia aprontar a traquinagem de me deixar com aqueles humanos tão diferentes sem orientação de como agir e sair sem castigo?' O pai sorria largamente.

Legolas levantou-se, espalhando os travesseiros e pegando um deles.

'Agora eu sei porque cada vez que eu volto de uma patrulha o número de travesseiros aumenta mais e mais.' Jogou o travesseiro com força no pai, mas este o pegou no ar, atirando-o de volta e acertando o rosto do filho mais uma vez.

A batalha começou! Legolas pegava os travesseiros no chão e atirava-os contra o pai.

Thranduil era ágil e esquivava-se com facilidade. Algumas vezes ele pegava um travesseiro no ar e atirava-o de volta acertando o alvo sempre.

Legolas era um bom guerreiro,mas nunca superou o pai (principalmente na guerra de travesseiros).

'Eu me rendo!' Disse erguendo as mãos. 'Eu nunca vou vencer você nessa brincadeira.'

'Fico feliz por você reconhecer minha superioridade.' Riu.

Legolas mostrou a língua e deu as costas ao pai para entrar na sala de banho, recebeu outra travesseirada na nuca fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

'Ada, que maldade!' Disse, voltando-se para o pai.

'Você mostrou a língua, elfinho malcriado.' Brincou.

Legolas fez cara de "cachorro molhado".

'Perdão, ada.' Disse com voz chorosa.

'Está perdoado, agora vá se banhar, pois seu cheiro está chegando aqui.' Fez uma careta e riu.

Legolas balançou a cabeça rindo, se voltou para entrar na sala de banho e levou outro travesseiro na nuca.

'Ada!' Olhou para a pai com olhos arregalados.

'Eu não resisti!' Thranduil imitou a cara de cachorro molhado do filho.

Os dois riram com gosto e entraram na sala de banho.

Thranduil ajudou o filho a se despir e entrar na grande banheira, como fazia quando ele era um elfinho, Legolas mergulhou na água para molhar os cabelos e o pai começou a lav�-los enquanto ele se banhava.

'Como foi a patrulha?' Perguntou.

'Enfrentamos muitos Orcs ...' Comentou como que para si mesmo.

'Por isso esse cheirinho maravilhoso?' Riu acompanhado pelo filho.

'É sério, ada!' Tentando parar de rir 'Orcs invadiram toda a região em torno de Mirkwood vasculhando por toda a parte.'

'Vasculhando?' Tentando entender.

Thranduil jogou um pouco de água na cabeça do filho para enxaguar.

'Sim, como se estivessem procurando algo.' Legolas estava intrigado.

Thranduil ponderou sobre as palavras do filho.

'Muitos orcs?' Perguntou.

'Eles atacaram Esgaroth.' Disse tristemente.

'A cidade foi muito prejudicada?' Thranduil estava surpreso e preocupado.

'Chegamos a tempo para impedir maiores perdas, mas eles precisarão de ajuda para reconstruí-la.'

O filho saiu da banheira e o pai entregou-lhe o roupão e uma toalha.

Legolas saiu do quarto de banho, secando os cabelos, Thranduil saiu em seguida pensativo.

'Vou conversar com Lorde Elrond a respeito disso, talvez ele ou Mithrandir tenham alguma idéia do que está acontecendo.' Comunicou.

Legolas sentou-se na cama e começou a rir.

O pai olhou-o intrigado.

'Enok ajudou no parto de uma humana.' Falou

'Como é que é!' Perguntou o pai surpreso.

'Ele quase desmaiou.' Riu.

'E ele ainda diz que quer ser como Elrond.' Disse Thranduil 'Desse jeito vai demorar milênios que consiga chegar perto.' Tentando não rir.

'Ah, mas foi justificado. Foi um parto muito difícil, a humana e o bebê poderiam ter morrido.' Legolas defendeu o amigo.

Thranduil se interessou pela história.

'Conte-me tudo, com detalhes.' Disse, sentando-se na cama.

Pai e filho conversaram até serem vencidos pelo sono.

XXX

Uma semana se passou desde a chegada dos japoneses a Mirkwood. Eles foram hospedados em uma ala isolada do palácio, onde havia um gracioso jardim de inverno.

A eles não foi dada a permissão de circular livremente pelas terras do Rei.

Eles não tinham contato com o capitão ou qualquer um de seus companheiros de viagem.

Os únicos contatos que tinham com os habitantes daquele reino era o casal de elfos silenciosos que lhes traziam cestos com pães e frutos e água limpa para o banho e consumo.

Os japoneses decoraram o hall de entrada da ala à maneira de seu povo com os poucos adornos que trouxeram na viagem.

Eles sabiam que estavam sendo observados e analisados pelos elfos silenciosos, o que ofendia seu orgulho, mas também sabiam que aquele era um reino em guerra e entendiam a atitude dos elfos, por isso esperavam pacientemente.

XXX

Angrod pediu licença e entrou, lembrando a recomendação dos elfos que serviram os humanos naquela semana, ele tirou os sapatos antes.

"Bom dia, meus amigos." Disse aceitando o convite para sentar num estranho tapete feito de finas tiras da madeira clara.

'Ohayo gozaimasu, Angrod (Bom dia,Angrod). Irashaimassê (seja bem vindo).' Disse Shinobu.

"Passaram bem essa semana?" Angrod se divertia com a habilidade de Nadeshiko de traduzir quase simultaneamente tudo o que era dito.

'Sim, Angrod. Fomos muito bem tratados.' Disse o líder. 'Os youkais silenciosos são muito gentis.'

Angrod sorriu, "youkais silenciosos", pensou, certamente ele ia atormentar por semanas os pobres Cilmo e Lindë com essa história.

Ele olhou ao redor analisando os aposentos.

"Vocês fizeram uma revolução aqui!" Sorriu. "Ficou muito bonito!"

Os humanos ficaram satisfeitos com o elogio e inclinaram as cabeças inúmeras vezes agradecendo.

"Ficamos felizes que tenha gostado, redecoramos esse ambiente para nos recordarmos de nossa terra." Explicou Nadeshiko. "Mas será que o Rei não vai ficar aborrecido com o que fizemos?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Não creio. Nosso Rei gosta muito do que é belo. Com certeza ele vai adorar o que vocês fizeram aqui!" Sorriu.

'Angrod não veio até nós para elogiar nosso trabalho, certo?' Perguntou Shinobu.

Angrod riuà cada instante ele achava os humanos mais interessantes.

"Mestre Shinobu está certo. Minha presença aqui é para comunicar que o Rei Thranduil de Mirkwood os convoca para uma reunião no salão de audiência, todos vocês." Falou.

Os humanos ficaram muito empolgados com a notícia.

"Neste exato instante?" Perguntou Nadeshiko preocupada.

"Por que? Algum problema?" Angrod ficou intrigado.

"Não, mas não podemos nos apresentar diante do Rei numa convocação oficial nesses trajes." Ela indicou a si própria e aos outros, que estavam vestidos à maneira de sempre.

Angrod não conseguia ver nada de errado nas roupas dos humanos, aquelas roupas exóticas eram tão bonitas! Mas a expressão nos rostos dos homens indicava que eles também estavam preocupados com isso.

"Não se preocupem, a reunião será daqui uma horaé tempo suficiente?" Comunicou.

"Claro que é!" Respondeu Nadeshiko empolgada. "Está quase tudo pronto. Obrigada."

"Então, em uma hora estarei de volta." Disse Angrod levantando.

Ele foi acompanhado até a porta por Nadeshiko, que agradeceu mais uma vez quando ele saiu.

XXX

Angrod acompanhou os japoneses até o mesmo salão em que Shinobu e Nadeshiko estiveram no seu primeiro dia em Mirkwood.

Desta vez o salão estava cheio de elfos, no fundo havia uma área mais elevada e sobre ela dois tronos .

No maior estava o Rei, suas roupas eram verdes como a floresta numa manhã de primavera, sua coroa, feita de ramos frescos, combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes.

À esquerda do Rei no outro trono estava o príncipe, suas roupas eram prateadas e os cabelos estavam adornados com uma delicada tiara de prata.

Os humanos ficaram surpresos ao reconhecer no príncipe o capitão Legolas.

Os japoneses se aproximaram, Shinobu, Nadeshiko e Shinji, que trazia um objeto coberto por um pano vermelho com detalhes em dourado, iam à frente, eles estavam impressionantes em seus trajes, suas roupas assemelhavam-se a robes, mas a riqueza dos tecidos e a forma como eles os usavam, deixavam claro que aqueles eram trajes de gala.

As roupa dos homens eram longas, chegando até o tornozelo, os tecidos sem estampas, as vastas mangas e no abdome uma larga faixa presa por uma corda.

Mas foram as roupas de Nadeshiko que encantaram os elfos, a eles parecia que ela estava vestindo uma pintura.

Sua roupa era tão longa quanto a dos homens, branca. No abdome uma grossa faixa de tecido cor de rosa, que era preso em um estranho arranjo, semelhante a um laço, que lhe cobria completamente as costas, abaixo da faixa estava pintada uma graciosa garça com uma pata mergulhada em um lago cercado de juncos e a outra levantada, acima estavam pintados ramos folhas verdes, nas mangas largas lindas flores com varias pétalas de um azul delicado, cercadas por flores menores cor de rosa de cinco pétalas.

Quando eles estavam próximos dos soberanos, prostraram-se todos.

'Honrados soberanos.' Disse Shinobu e Nadeshiko traduziu. Agradecemos humildemente vossa gentil hospedagem. Em agradecimento a ajuda de nobres youkais o honorável Imperador manda presentes.'

Shinji levantou-se e entregou a Thranduil o objeto que carregava, feito isso se afastou sem dar as costas para o Rei e fazendo reverências.

Thranduil puxou o pano vermelho que deslizou como água pela peça para revelar um suporte de madeira onde estavam duas espadas iguais as que os samurais carregavam.

O Rei pegou a estada maior e desembainhou, a lâmina brilhava como se as estrelas estivessem nela, provocando um murmúrio de admiração entre os elfos.

"Estas espadas foram forjadas pelo maior ferreiro do Japão. Mestre Ishizaky forja pessoalmente as espadas do Imperador." Explicou Nadeshiko.

Olhando com mais atenção Thranduil notou inscrições na lâmina.

"É uma oração para proteger o portador dessa espada." Explicou Nadeshiko novamente.

"É uma bela obra de arte!" Disse o Rei admirando a espada. "Diga a seu Imperador que eu estou honrado com o presente e agradeço a gentileza." Thranduil usou a palavra honrado, pois percebeu que os japoneses gostavam muito dela e a usavam com freqüência.

O Rei sorriu, embainhou a espada e guardou-a no suporte entregando-o em seguida juntamente com o tecido a um elfo que estava próximo.

Nadeshiko levantou-se e constrangida, aproximou-se do príncipe e, quando estava diante dele, retirou da manga do quimono um cata-vento feito em papel branco, trabalhado como se fosse renda e entregou-o a Legolas.

"Desculpe, tínhamos entendido que o príncipe era filho do Rei e não irmão, quando vimos como o Soberano era jovem imaginamos que o príncipe era uma criança, por isso fizemos esse brinquedo para presente�-lo."

Legolas sorriu divertido com o engano.

"O Rei é meu pai de fato." Afirmou. "Na verdade ele é bem mais velho do que aparenta." Completou.

Nadeshiko olhou demoradamente para o Rei tentando entender a afirmação do príncipe. Depois se voltou para Legolas.

"Mesmo assim, vossa alteza deve ter sido pai muito jovem."

Legolas sorriu para Nadeshiko que voltou ao seu lugar sem dar as costas aos soberanos, como mestre Shinji havia feito antes.

Naquela audiência os humanos voltaram a contar sua história e renovaram o pedido de ajuda.

O Rei então começou a falar.

"Há muito tempo temos enfrentado criaturas nefastas, orcs, wargs, trolls, aranhas... creio que temos informações suficientes sobre essas criaturas." A tristeza tomou o belo rosto do Rei enquanto ele falava.

"Sobre os orcs sabemos que eles detestam água e não suportam a luz do sol... são cruéis, inimigos que não devem ser subestimados."

"A verdadeira origem dos orcs é um mistério para nós." Começou a explicar o Rei. "Dizem que num passado longínquo eles eram nossos parentes e foram capturados pelo Senhor do Escuro e através de torturas e outros métodos cruéis foram manipulados, corrompidos e escravizados." O Rei suspirou. "Não sabemos o que há de verdadeiro nessa história. Esse é um reino guerreiro, acredito que elfos mais sábios que vivem em terras mais pacíficas possam responder a essa questão com mais clareza."

"Particularmente não consigo entender como esses supostos parentes foram corrompidos de tal modo que perderam todo o vínculo com nosso povo. É assustador pensar que essa história é verdadeira e mais ainda que ela pode se repetir."

Por um instante uma sombra de pesar caiu como um pesado manto sobre os belos elfos.

Os humanos perceberam que aquele era um assunto delicado para os youkais. Por isso evitaram fazer mais perguntas naquele momento.

O restante da audiência transcorreu tranqüila. Foi determinado que os humanos permaneceriam em Mirkwood o tempo necessário para aprenderem tudo sobre os orcs e as demais criaturas do escuro.

Continua...

**Making off**

**A Caminho de Mirkwood**

Esse foi o capítulo das mudanças .

A fic mudou de nome, que a principio era para se chamar "Os Samurais" para "A Medalha". Os elfos Enok e Angrod ganharam mais importância (Enok nem nome tinha). E até o título do segundo capítulo mudou.

Tudo por causa de um arcoíris!

Às vésperas do Natal, no final da tarde, caiu uma chuva forte aqui em casa, mas o Sol no crepúsculo brilhava lançando seus raios nas grandes gotas.

Resultado?

Um belo arcoíris se formou! Ele era lindo, o arco completo, perfeito, as sete cores nítidas e definidas! E para completar, um pouco acima dele se formou outro, mais opaco, mas igualmente lindo (claro que eu lembrei de fazer meu pedido para os arcoíris irmãos).

Eu não pude deixar de coloc�-lo na fic (pena que eu esqueci de colocar os dois).

Por fim a cena do arcoíris ficou tão forte que ela só poderia ser o fim do capítulo. Com isso três páginas foram transferidas para o terceiro capítulo, mas essa é uma história para outro making off.

**Sobre os personagens**

Enok e Angrod são os melhores amigos de Legolas em Mirkwood. A diferença de idade entre eles é pequena até para os humanos, por isso foram criados juntos, praticamente como irmãos.

Enok é filho da curadora-mor do reino. Seu maior ídolo é o Lorde Elrond, ele sonha em seguir os passos do Mestre curador.

Angrod está sempre brincando e fazendo piadas, mas quando necessário sabe ser sério e responsável, adora animais e se dá muito bem com crianças .

**Giby a Hobbit**


	5. Capítulo 4 A patrulha

" _**Os anos de vida dos edain foram prolongados, de acordo com o cálculo dos homens, depois de sua chegada a Beleriand; mas, no final, Bëor, o Velho, faleceu quando já tinha vivido noventa e três anos, quarenta e quatro dos quais a serviço do Rei Felagund. E, quando jazia morto, sem nenhum ferimento ou mágoa, mas abatido pela idade, os eldar viram pela primeira vez o rápido ocaso da vida dos homens e a morte por cansaço que eles mesmos não conheciam. E lamentaram muito a perda de seus amigos. Bëor, entretanto, entregara a vida de bom grado e fizera a passagem em paz. E os eldar muito se admiraram com o estranho destino dos homens, pois em toda a sua tradição de conhecimento não havia nenhuma menção a ele, e seu fim lhes era desconhecido"**- O Silmarillion página 185._

Este capítulo é dedicado ao meu avô João, que me ensinou muitas coisas e em sua imensa doçura conquistou o amor de muitas pessoas.

**João Altemiras**

**Nota da autora:** Os diálogos entre aspas "" estão em língua comum, os que estão entre apostrofes '' estão em élfico ou japonês, pensamentos e memórias estão em _itálico_.

**Créditos**: A explicação sobre porque cargas d'água os raios dos elfos dormem de olhos abertos é da minha querida, amada e idolatrada salve, salve beta **Sadie**.

E ela também me ajudou a escolher os nomes das elfas.

Agradecimentos também à poderosa** Lore**valeu a ajuda e a dica.

**A PATRULHA  
**

Os japoneses passaram a integrar o dia-a-dia de Mirkwood.

Shinji e Shinobu, que falavam um pouco da língua comum, decidiram aprender mais sobre os youkais.

Shinji passava os dias na Casa de Cura trocando informações com Melimë, mãe de Enok e curadora mor de Mirkwood.

Shinobu preferia ficar com o Rei aprendendo mais sobre o inimigo comum, e falando sobre o Império do Sol Nascente.

Nadeshiko e os demais japoneses passaram a fazer parte da patrulha de Legolas, o que era muito interessante, pois assim, elfos e samurais podiam aprender uns com os outros, novas técnicas de combate.

**XXX**

Nadeshiko estava no estábulo escovando sua égua branca e cantando uma música de sua terra.

"Bonita canção."

Nadeshiko sobressaltou-se.

"Desculpe-me, assustei você?" Legolas estava próximo de Nadeshiko, trazia seu cavalo castanho, um facho de luz iluminava os dois.

Nadeshiko sorriu.

"Só um pouquinho. Vocês youkais não fazem barulho e eu estava tão distraída cantando para Ai."

"Sobre o que você cantava?"

"Cantava sobre o amor, Ai significa amor." Ela olhava para a égua com carinho.

"Bonito nome." Legolas acariciou o pescoço do belo animal.

Enok entrou apressado, parou ao lado do amigo e falou aos seus ouvidos.

'Hora do espetáculo, Angrod está vindo.'

Legolas tocou de leve o braço de Nadeshiko e apontou a grande porta.

"Observe."

Angrod entrou e parou ainda na entrada, voltou-se e chamou.

'Curu, entra.' Sem resposta. 'Não faz essa cara! Eu sei que você está me ouvindo.'

Legolas traduzia para Nadeshiko o que estava sendo dito.

'Você vai ficar aí me ignorando desse jeito?' Sem resposta. 'Ah, é assim? Fique aí se você quiser, eu não me importo.' Angrod foi para o fundo do estábulo.

Pouco depois apareceu na porta a cabeça de um cavalo malhado, o animal olhou para o enfezado elfo que estava de costa para a porta chutando algumas palhas que estavam no chão.

O cavalo caminhou até o dono e encostou o focinho nas costas dele empurrando-o em seguida.

Angrod ignorou-o.

Curu começou a trotar ao redor do elfo, que continuava ignorá-lo.

O Cavalo então começou a pegar o feno do chão e jogar no elfo, que agora tentava ignorá-lo.

Vendo que desta vez seria mais difícil, Curu usou seu último truque, ele se fingiu de morto.

Diante de tamanha proeza Angrod não resistiu e se atirou sobre o cavalo.

'Cavalo safado, você age assim porque sabe que eu te adoro.'

"Angrod criou esse cavalo desde potrinho." Explicou Legolas.

"Agora o bicho tem o temperamento do dono." Completou Enok provocando o riso dos outros.

"O que significa Curu?" Perguntou a curiosa Nadeshiko.

"Significa talento. Um nome ideal para um cavalo cheio de truques como esse." Falou Legolas.

"Cavalo? Às vezes eu acho que ele é um elfo disfarçado de cavalo!" Resmungou Enok provocando novamente o riso dos outros.

**XXX**

A patrulha partiu na manhã seguinte, o anor (sol) iniciava sua jornada em todo o seu resplendor, prometendo que aquele seria um belo dia.

Eles iam patrulhar uma área tranqüila na orla da floresta.

No caminho destruíam ninhos e teias de aranhas que infestavam a trilha.

Angrod estava visivelmente contrariado com isso.

'Angrod ... São aranhas. Elas são perigosas, não temos alternativas!' Legolas tentou consolar o amigo.

'Eu sei, eu sei!' Respondeu o elfo mal-humorado, enquanto destruía mais um ninho.

Nadeshiko observava a cena com curiosidade.

"O que há de errado com Angrod?" Perguntou a Enok.

"Angrod não suporta matar qualquer animal. Ele acredita que todos os animais são essencialmente bons. O que os faz maus são influências alheias. Ele acredita que esses animais são as maiores vítimas do Lorde do Escuro e seus seguidores." Explicou o elfo.

"Mas, pelo que pude entender, se não destruirmos esses ninhos, as aranhas que nascerem, vão tornar essa floresta ainda mais perigosa, não é isso?"

"Sim, é exatamente isso."

A menina ficou observando o elfo como quem espera maiores explicações.

"Às vezes é difícil até para nos entendermos a cabeça do Angrod. Ele sabe que isso é necessário, mas não gosta de fazê-lo. Sua esperança é que um dia a Terra-Média fique livre da influência do mal e assim, todos, principalmente os animais, possam viver em paz."

Nadeshiko observou Angrod destruir mais um ninho com a ajuda de Legolas e sentiu pena do elfo.

"Espero que um dia o desejo dele se torne realidade." Disse ela.

"Nós também. Nós também." Disse Enok.

E os dois retornaram ao trabalho de limpar a trilha.

**XXX**

A noite havia chegado e o grupo estava acampado numa campina além da orla da floresta, era uma área perfeita para acampar naquela região. O espaço amplo dava uma boa visão em todas as direções e a floresta não ficava muito distante.

A noite estava agradável, o céu estrelado, os humanos ficaram impressionados com o fantástico brilho que emanava dos belos youkais.

Os elfos estavam felizes pela possibilidade de admirar a criação de Elbereth.

Alguns estavam deitados no chão adormecidos no sono élfico, as janelas da alma voltadas para o céu estrelado.

Nadeshiko sentou-se ao lado de Legolas perto da fogueira. E começou a polir suas espadas. O elfo observava-a com curiosidade.

"Por que suas espadas têm tamanhos diferentes? Eu conheço vários guerreiros que usam duas espadas, mas elas são do mesmo tamanho. Eu mesmo tenho as minhas espadas gêmeas."

Nadeshiko olhou com carinho para sua wakizashi.

"Um samurai nunca deve estar desarmado, mas a katana é muito grande para recintos pequenos e pode atrapalhar a movimentação do samurai, por isso carregamos a wakizashi, como ela é curta podemos nos movimentar sem problemas." Explicou.

"A katana é usada nas lutas." Ela acariciou a espada longa. "A wakizashi deve estar sempre conosco, ela também é usada no harakiri, que é um privilégio dos samurais."

Legolas ficou curioso com a nova palavra, mas como ela calou-se, guardou as espadas e passou a olhar a fogueira, ele sorriu pensando que a pergunta poderia ficar para outra ocasião e voltou seus olhos para o céu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes, ela observando a dança das chamas e ele com o olhar perdido entre as estrelas.

"Vocês gostam muito das estrelas, né?" Ela quebrou o silêncio.

Legolas sorriu, mas continuou olhando o céu noturno.

Nadeshiko desviou a atenção da fogueira e olhou ao redor, um elfo estava deitado próximo deles, as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça olhos desfocados voltados para o céu.

"Por que vocês dormem de olhos abertos?"

"Também dormimos com os olhos fechados como os humanos. Mas apenas quando estamos realmente cansados ou quando nosso corpo ou nosso espírito está tão ferido que o repouso de horas nos é necessário. Entretanto, como nos cansamos com menos facilidade do que vocês, raramente precisamos fechar nossos olhos para um breve repouso. Quando o que nos falta é apenas um pequeno momento de paz para que recobremos um pouco de nossas forças, podemos recorrer a esse sono de contemplação que você vê meu amigo fazer agora."

Legolas finalmente desviou o olhar das estrelas e encarou a menina.

"Quer ouvir uma história?"

Ela acenou a cabeça sorrindo.

"Essa é uma história de tempos antigos, quando a terra ainda era nova, é a história do despertar dos elfos."

"_A Lenda do Despertar dos Elfos·Os primeiros elfos dormiam no seio da terra, debaixo de um verde gramado enquanto seus corpos eram feitos e só despertaram quando se tornaram adultos"._

_Mas eles não acordaram ao mesmo tempo.  
Eru havia então determinado que cada um deveria estar ao lado de seu parceiro destinado. _

_Primeiro despertaram três elfos homens, pois eles eram mais fortes fisicamente e mais ávidos e aventureiros em lugares estranhos. Eles são chamados nos contos antigos Imin, Tata e Enel, os pais dos elfos._

_Primeiro despertou Imin, depois Tata e por último Enel, mas com pouca diferença de tempo entre cada um; foi apartir deles que as palavras um, dois e três foram feitas.  
Eles despertaram antes de suas esposas, e a primeira coisa que eles viram foram as estrelas, é por isso que as amamos tanto, em seguida viram suas esposas destinadas adormecidas ao lado deles, eles ficaram tão encantados com a beleza delas que surgiu o desejo de falar e cantar._

_Impacientes, eles acordaram suas esposas. Assim, a primeira coisa que cada mulher elfo viu foi seu esposo, e seu amor por ele foi seu primeiro amor; e seu amor e admiração pelas maravilhas de Arda veio posteriormente.  
Durante um tempo eles viveram juntos, e inventaram muitas palavras._

_Imin e Iminyë, Tata e Tatië, Enel e Enelyë caminharam juntos, e deixaram o verde gramado de seu despertar, e logo eles chegaram a outro gramado ainda maior e lá encontraram seis casais de elfos, e os elfos homens estavam nesse momento despertando.  
Imin, que era o mais velho disse:_

_"Eu escolho estes doze para serem meus companheiros." E os elfos homens acordaram suas esposas._

_Eles viveram juntos por mais um tempo e aprenderam muitas palavras e inventaram mais._

_Eles caminharam juntos e logo, em outro vale ainda mais profundo e mais amplo, encontraram nove casais de elfos, e os elfos homens recém haviam acordado sob a luz das estrelas.  
Tata por ser o segundo mais velho disse:_

_"Eu escolho estes dezoito para serem meus companheiros." Então novamente os homens elfos acordaram suas esposas._

_E eles moraram e falaram juntos, e criaram muitos novos sons e palavras mais longas. E então eles caminharam para o exterior, até chegarem a um bosque de bétulas por um rio, e lá eles encontraram doze casais de elfos, e os elfos homens estavam de pé da mesma forma, e olhavam para as estrelas através dos ramos das bétulas.  
Enel, o último a despertar disse:_

_"Eu escolho estes vinte e quatro para serem meus companheiros." Novamente os elfos homens acordaram suas esposas._

_Por muitos dias os elfos moraram à margem do rio, fazendo versos e canções para a música da água.  
Por fim, mais uma vez todos partiram juntos._

_Imin notou que cada vez eles encontravam mais elfos do que antes, e ele pensou consigo mesmo:_

_"Mesmo sendo o mais velho tenho apenas doze companheiros, farei uma nova escolha ."_

_Eles chegaram a um bosque de abetos na encosta de uma colina, e lá encontraram dezoito casais de elfos, e todos ainda estavam dormindo. Os elfos homens despertaram e ficaram impressionados com as estrelas, por muito tempo os dezoito novos elfos não prestaram atenção aos outros, mas olharam para as luzes de Menel. Mas quando, por fim, voltaram seus olhos novamente para a terra, eles contemplaram suas esposas e acordaram-nas para que olhassem para as estrelas, gritando-lhes elen, elen! E então as estrelas receberam seu nome._

_Imin, pensando em encontrar um número maior de elfos mais além disse: _

_"Eu ainda não escolherei"; e Tata, então, escolheu estes trinta e seis para serem seus companheiros; e eles eram altos e de cabelos negros e fortes como abetos, e deles a maioria dos noldor posteriormente originou-se._

_E os elfos conversaram entre si, e os recém-despertos inventaram muitas palavras novas e belas, e muitos artifícios de linguagem interessantes; e eles riram, e dançaram sobre a encosta da colina._

_Por fim desejaram encontrar mais companheiros. Então todos partiram juntos novamente, até que chegaram a um lago escuro; e havia um grande penhasco próximo a ele no lado leste, e uma cachoeira descia do alto, e as estrelas reluziam na espuma. Mas os elfos homens já estavam se banhando na cachoeira, e eles haviam despertado suas esposas. Havia vinte e quatro casais; mas até o momento eles não possuíam uma linguagem formada, embora cantassem docemente e suas vozes ecoassem nas pedras, misturando-se com o ímpeto das quedas d'água.  
Mas novamente Imin conteve sua escolha acreditando que o próximo grupo seria ainda maior._

_Enel, então, disse:_

_"Eu tenho a escolha, e eu escolho estes quarenta e oito para serem meus companheiros." _

_E eles moraram por muito tempo próximo ao lago, até que todos adquiriram as mesmas vontades e a mesma linguagem, e estavam alegres.  
Por fim Imin disse: _

_"Agora é a hora na qual devemos prosseguir e procurar mais companheiros." Mas a maior parte dos outros estava satisfeita. Então Imin e Iminyë e seus doze companheiros partiram, e muito vagaram na região ao redor do lago, próximo ao qual todos os elfos haviam despertado - por esta razão ele é chamado Cuiviénen. Mas eles nunca encontraram mais companheiros, pois o conto dos Primeiros Elfos estava completo.  
E assim sucedeu-se que os "Companheiros de Imin" ou a Companhia Mais Velha eram, apesar de tudo, apenas quatorze ao todo, e a menor companhia, deles vieram os Vanyar, os mais belos e os maiores poetas entre nós, todos estão em Valinor agora._

_Os "Companheiros de Tata" eram cinqüenta e seis ao todo, deles surgiram os Noldor que são os mais curiosos, inteligente e habilidosos._

_Os "Companheiros de Enel", embora fossem a Companhia Mais Jovem, era a maior; deles vieram os Teleri, e no início eles eram setenta e quatro ao todo, são os que têm as vozes mais belas._

"E dos Teleri surgiram os Sindar." Completou Angrod jogando-se no chão entre Legolas e Nadeshiko e deitando-se.

"É por isso que nós, os sindar, somos os mais talentosos de todos os elfos" Ele encarou Legolas e mostrou a língua.

"Os elfos silvestres também são descendentes dos Teleri." Retrucou Legolas.

Angrod riu.

"É por isso que nós, os Sindar e os Silvestres," Angrod enfatizou a palavra silvestre, olhando para Legolas, "somos tão talentosos." Ele sorriu para a garota e começou a cantar. Era uma canção que falava do amor que os Teleri sentiram pelo mar, era uma música suave no compasso das ondas do mar, uma noite calma de verão, Legolas começou a acompanhar o amigo, as vozes dos dois elfos envolveram a menina como a maresia noturna levando-a lentamente ao sono.

Bocejando Nadeshiko deitou-se na posição fetal e antes mesmo da canção acabar ela já estava em sono profundo.

Legolas cobriu a garota com sua capa e voltou-se para Angrod.

"É melhor descansarmos também. O próximo turno é nosso" Dizendo deitou-se ao lado do amigo e logo ambos estavam no sono élfico.

**XXX**

O dia chegou junto com uma estranha sensação de perigo no ar. Os humanos traziam o semblante pesado e os elfos mantiam os corpos eretos e os sentidos alertas.

Eles iam para a região das cavernas, nelas cresciam alguns líquens de grande poder medicinal.

Enok foi encarregado pela curadora mor de Mirkwood de coletar alguns desses líquens.

O grupo marchava em silêncio, tomado pelo estranho sentimento que os assolava desde o raiar do dia.

Angrod aproximou seu cavalo do capitão.

'Legolas.' Chamou.

'Você também está com essa sensação de perigo iminente?' Perguntou Legolas.

'Eu detesto quando me sinto assim.' Resmungou o elfo que não estava propenso a piadas naquele momento.

A marcha foi difícil, não pelo caminho, que era fácil e agradável, mas sim pelo sufocante sentimento que os envolvia naquela bela manhã de primavera.

Quando a patrulha chegou até as cavernas já estavam no meio da tarde. Legolas ordenou.

'Enok. Entre e faça seu trabalho logo, leve alguns soldados com você. Nós não vamos acampar aqui.'

Enok obedeceu sem questionar, pois o mesmo sentimento que perturbava o amigo o estava assolando também.

Enquanto Enok executava sua tarefa, os outros membros da patrulha estavam sondando a região ao redor e vigiando a entrada da caverna.

Em 2/4 de hora Enok e os elfos que o auxiliavam emergiram das profundezas da caverna trazendo várias sacolas cheias da preciosa carga. Rapidamente eles carregaram os cavalos com os medicamentos.

"Vamos partir imediatamente." Ordenou Legolas. Seriam sete horas de cavalgada até o acampamento da noite anterior, mas eles estavam dispostos a apertar a marcha, quem sabe galopar até aquele lugar seguro no menor tempo possível.

A patrulha cavalgava com velocidade, seus corações estavam pesados, eles se sentiam sufocados por aquela sensação de perigo que os perseguia cruel e implacavelmente tal qual uma besta selvagem ao encalço de sua presa.

A noite já cobria a terra com seu manto negro, mas as criações de _Elbereth_ não enfeitavam o firmamento como na noite anterior, pois nuvens escuras tomaram o céu de ponta a ponta.

E de repente, como uma onda negra, um grande grupo de orcs e wargs caiu sobre eles em ataque.

Tomados pela surpresa, a patrulha se dispersou.

Para Shuit parecia que os orcs surgiam de todos os lados como se brotassem do chão, só restou a ele fazer como os outros, tentar se defender da melhor maneira possível. Porém o jovem samurai logo percebeu que apesar da força e brutalidade os youkais de sangue negro eram completamente estúpidos e covardes, seria fácil derrota-los, se não fosse pelo número.

Shuit eliminou seu adversário com um movimento rápido de sua katana, ele olhou ao redor para visualizar a batalha, ele pode ver Nadeshiko galopando Ai velozmente eliminando os youkais inimigos com suas flechas, sem perder nenhum dos tiros. Ele se distraiu um segundo, admirando a destreza da amiga, ao menos era isso que o youkai que tentou matá-lo achava antes de ter sua garganta trespassada pela leve espada do samurai.

Angrod lutava no chão lado a lado com Kenji.

Kenji lutava com destreza, sua espada aparentava uma fragilidade que contrastava com sua força destrutiva. Com ela o samurai desmembrava os inimigos com a mesma facilidade que cortava uma tenra fruta, muitas vezes os orcs caíam sem saberem direito o que os havia atingido.

Angrod usava toda a sua habilidade de guerreiro, e lutava em igual com Kenji, o elfo brilhava como se as estrelas estivessem libertas do manto negro que as encobria, Kenji fazia sua espada cantar e havia chamas em seus olhos negros.

Legolas, montado em seu cavalo, cortou a cabeça de um org que tentava atacar um samurai o qual, atravessando a garganta da besta com uma estocada da espada, havia acabado de matar um inimigo.

Legolas procurou por Enok. Como um curador, o elfo não podia sujar suas mão com a batalha, isso preocupava o capitão.

Após eliminar mais um inimigo o Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas conseguiu avistar o jovem curador, ele mantinha-se sobre sua montaria e incitava-a a empinar e dar coices. Girando e pulando o cavalo derrubava vários inimigos.

Curu vendo-se sem seu cavaleiro começou a imitar a montaria de Enok. O esperto cavalo corria para onde a concentração de inimigos era maior e começava a coicear até todos estarem no chão, então ele corria para outra área e repetia o processo.

Legolas saltou de seu cavalo sobre um warg derrubando o orc que o montava e matando o animal em seguida.

O capitão dourado havia derrubado um orc de sua maléfica montaria e Shuit, que estava próximo, tratou de eliminá-lo enquanto o capitão fazia o mesmo com a besta. O samurai correu ao encontro do capitão e ambos foram cercados imediatamente pelos inimigos.

Os orcs se aproveitavam da vantagem numérica para cercar suas vítimas e derrota-las pelo cansaço.

Quando as flechas de Nadeshiko se acabaram, ela sacou sua espada e analisou seus arredores, Kenji ainda lutava ao lado de Angrod, eles estavam completamente cercados pelos inimigos. Nadeshiko correu com seu cavalo na direção deles derrubando os orcs que atravessavam seu caminho. Ela quebrou o cerco ao redor dos amigos usando a força da Ai, que pisoteava os orcs.

Ela desceu do cavalo ao lado de Kenji.

'Volte para sua montaria Nadeshiko!' Ouviu a voz de Kenji, seu tom era ríspido. ' Aqui não é seguro.'

' Neste momento nenhum lugar é seguro!' Nadeshiko deu um tapa nas ancas de Ai para que a égua saísse correndo. 'Morrer ao lado de um grande samurai será morte honrada.' Dizendo isso ela começou a atacar o orcs.

Mas a coragem da pequena Nadeshiko e de todos na patrulha não era o bastante, os orcs continuavam a atacar, não importava quantos fossem derrotados, seu número parecia não diminuir.

Legolas e Shuit também estavam cercados, eles estavam de costas um para o outro, O capitão dourado usava suas espadas gêmeas, movimentando-as com elegância, Shuit fazia o mesmo com sua Katana eles se movimentavam em harmonia como se fossem um único ser, eliminando qualquer orc que invadia aquele perímetro.

'_De onde surgiram tantos_?' Pensou Legolas. '_Não vamos conseguir_!' Constatou o elfo à beira da exaustão.

Shuit estava no limite de suas forças. Seus braços doíam, seus pulmões ardiam a cada respiração. '_Parece que o encontro com meus os ancestrais vai ocorrer muito mais cedo do que esperava._' Pensou o Samurai. '_O que importa é morrer com honra!_' Concluiu. Foi quando ele viu um elfo de longos cabelos brancos, pele muito pálida e vestes tão brancas como a neve imaculada, ele irradiava uma luz pálida, como se a lua o estivesse tingindo de prata. O elfo prateado caminhou lentamente para o centro do campo de batalha.

Shuit notou que a princípio os orcs se sentiram intimidados por aquela gélida figura, mas passado o primeiro impacto, e se valendo da ainda vantagem numérica, eles cercaram o elfo misterioso.

Eram aproximadamente quinze orcs de sangue negro que grunhiam e gritavam, tentando arrancar qualquer reação daquele ser que mais parecia uma estátua de gelo, nada.

Quando finalmente um orc tomou coragem e se aproximou teve seu braço e sua cabeça decepados por um raio de luz prateada.

Shuit não acreditou no que seus olhos viram a seguir!

Com movimentos harmoniosos, como um baile mortal, o youkai de prata foi derrotando aqueles que o cercavam.

Como um raio de luz mortal, o youkai prateado girava seu corpo e sua espada, leve como um floco de neve ao sabor do vento e mortal como o gelo cortante.

Não era possível saber o que apavorou mais os youkais malignos, a habilidade com a espada ou o belo rosto sem qualquer traço de sentimento.

Shuit ficou tão maravilhado com a cena que se esqueceu de lutar. O jovem samurai teria sua cabeça cortada por um orc se não fosse a providencial intervenção de Legolas, que matou a besta antes que o ato se consumasse.

Foi então que, como se o próprio Oromë tivesse voltado a cavalgar na Terra-Média, um novo grupo de elfos, altos e imponentes, com lustrosos cabelos negros, montados em seus belos cavalos veio em socorro dos primeiros.

As malignas criaturas, tomadas de total pavor, começaram a fugir de forma completamente desorganizada, mas foram caçadas implacavelmente pelos novos combatentes.

**XXX**

Shuit acompanhou o capitão, que caminhava em direção ao elfo prateado, o samurai sabia que a curiosidade era o pior de todos os seus defeitos, mas ele precisava vê-lo de perto.

Shuit ficou nas pontas dos pés para espiar sobre os ombros do capitão, ele não acreditou no que seus olhinhos negros avistaram, o youkai prateado era uma dama de incrível beleza.

Legolas se aproximou silenciosamente de Nindë Ancalímon, ele sempre se sentia intimidado diante de sua postura altiva e fria.

'Suas vestes estão maculadas com sangue negro, minha senhora.' Antes mesmo de completar a frase Legolas se recriminou por dizer algo tão estúpido.

Nindë olhou para o príncipe, e para espanto de Legolas, franziu o cenho.

O capitão acompanhou o olhar da elfa e deparou-se com o humano que lutara lada á lado com ele há pouco, o movimento repentino de Legolas fez o humano, que estava na ponta dos pé, ir ao chão levando o capitão com ele.

Legolas agradeceu aos Valar quando viu os elfos de Rivendell retornando, mas quando percebeu a presença dos gêmeos entre eles, tentou se levantar rapidamente aquela situação era constrangedora o suficiente, não havia necessidade de ficar pior.

'Está caindo de maduro, verdinho?' Perguntou o gêmeo mais novo.

Legolas ignorou a provocação, preferiu ajudar o humano, que ainda estava no chão, a se levantar.

'Cai de maduro ainda arrasta uma pobre criatura com ele!' Provocou mais um pouco Elrohir. ' Tsc, tsc! E ainda se diz um elfo!'

Legolas lançou um olhar indignado ao amigo, provocando o riso no gêmeo mais novo.

'Pare de atormentá-lo, Elrohir! Não vê que ele e todos os outros estão esgotados?' Ralhou Elladan.

Legolas sorriu, a verdade é que ele adorava as brincadeiras de Elrohir, assim como as de Angrod.

'Muito obrigado pela providencial ajuda, amigos.' Legolas pos a mão no coração e inclinou-se. 'Eliminaram todos os inimigos?'

'Infelizmente alguns escaparam.' Respondeu Elladan com pesar.

'O que os trazem tão longe de suas terras?' Perguntou o Príncipe, tentando esconder seu embaraço, por ter levado um tombo diante da lendária elfa.

'Fomos rebaixados a guarda costas.' Afirmou Elrohir, fingindo-se indignado.

'De quem?' Perguntou Legolas. Voltando-se para Nindë, surpreso por ela necessitar de guarda costas.

'Não meus guarda costas, elfo tolo!' Informou a elfa com sou voz musical. ' Dela!' Apontou com um movimento de cabeça.

Legolas olhou na direção indicada, e viu Aranel.

Então tudo desapareceu, os elfos, os humanos, os corpos esparramados no chão, todo o campo de batalha havia desaparecido! Só havia aquela luz envolvendo a bela elfa como o entardecer nos Portos Cinzentos. Os cabelos negros lisos eram como a noite estrelada, os olhos azuis como o mar em dia de sol, o vestido branco esvoaçava e um delicioso cheiro de maresia entorpecia os sentidos de Legolas.

'Dá pra sair de perto dessa elfa branquela!' A voz irritada da noiva despertou o príncipe do seu devaneio, a elfa de cabelos negros puxou Legolas pelo braço afastando-o da elfa de cabelos brancos.

'Valar dá-me paciência.' Pediu Nindë olhado para o céu. 'Aranel Ringëril, não me envolva em suas crises de ciúmes, pois seu elfo não me interessa em hipótese nenhuma.'

Dizendo, isso Nindë afastou-se lentamente do grupo, sob os olhos atentos de Elladan.

Continua...

* * *

Texto original da lenda do despertar dos elfos no site** Dúnvendor-Um Tributo a Tolkien**

Como expliquei no outro making of. as três primeiras páginas desse capítulo eram originalmente do capítulo anterior.

Essa mudança facilitou muito minha vida porque, juntando essa parte com o que já estava pronto o capítulo estava completo, só restava a árdua tarefa de digitar (eu preciso aprender a digitar mais rápido com urgência), pelo menos era o que eu achava.

A maior dificuldade foi escrever a cena da audiência com o Rei. Por mais que eu pensasse não conseguia imaginar a roupa da Nadeshiko, felizmente eu tenho um livro de contos e lendas japonesas com gravuras lindíssimas, usei uma daquelas gravuras com inspiração (praticamente um plágio) para ser a roupa dela ;D

**Sobre os personagens:**

**Rei Thranduil**- Não pensei que tivesse que falar dele.

O Rei Thranduil dessa fic não é tão diferente assim do Thranduil da fic da Sadie (pelo menos a meu ver). A diferença é que esse não esconde seus sentimentos.

Ele é um Rei muito amado por seu povo e muito justo (favorecimento é uma palavra desconhecida para ele), em seu reinado Thranduil mantém seu povo seguro numa floresta dominada pelo mal.

Ele e o filho estão sozinhos (como família), por isso eles são tão unidos. Vou falar mais sobre essa história nos próximos capítulos, embora tenha dado uma pequena pista em A Patrulha.

Giby a hobbit

que continua odiando janelinhas (principalmente as infectadas com spyware).


	6. Capítulo 5 A idade certa para amar

**Errata:**

No capítulo anterior o Legolas falou sobre as espadas gêmeas dele, mas na verdade ele usa adagas, desculpa povo eu não entendo nadinha de armas brancas.

**Aviso aos Navegantes**

Sobre as palavras em japonês "chichi" e "haha", segundo o site que eu uso para pesquisar essas palavras elas significam respectivamente pai e mãe. Mas se não me engano essa seria a forma como as crianças pequenas chamam os pai. Como aqui nos falamos papai e mamãe, por isso adotei essa tradução.

Sobre a medicina dos elfos, eles eram mais avançados que os humanos, mas, mesmo assim, seus métodos de cura deveriam ser bem primitivos (é nisso que eu acredito).

Para criar a medicina élfica nessa fic tomei como base a medicina popular (os famosos chazinhos da vovó) e técnicas médicas usadas no passado (uma coisinha ou outra que eu vi num documentário).

Acho que é só!

Obrigada a todos (ou devo dizer todas) que lêem essa fic.

Agradecimento especial a minha amiga borboleta, também conhecida como Sadie! Foi o talento dessa maravilhosa escritora que me incentivou o voltar a escrever!

Este capítulo é dedicado a minha querida Lady Eowyn também conhecida como Dani de Rohan.

Dani, Você me mostrou que ainda vale a pena sonhar, pois os sonhos podem se tornar realidade, muito obrigada.

**05- A idade certa para amar **

Nindë passou por Elladan, o elfo franziu o cenho e observou a elfa com olhos de curador. Ele a acompanhou a uma boa distância, quando estavam longe o suficiente da balburdia causada por Aranel, o elfo apertou o passo e, antes que Nindë pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, segurou em seu braço, puxando-a para perto de si.

'Nindë Ancalímon, não adianta tentar se esconder!' Disse lançando-lhe um olhar severo. 'Eu sei que você está ferida.'

'Nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinha.' Ela olhou ao redor, havia muitos guerreiros feridos, alguns com gravidade. 'Seus serviços são necessários em outro lugar' Afirmou ela com convicção.

'Meus serviços são necessários aqui e agora.' Dizendo isso ele abriu a capa dela revelando a flecha orc logo abaixo do seio direito, que ela tentava esconder. Como a senhora pretendia tratar disso? Transpassar a fecha e quebrar a ponta para tirar a haste?'

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi interrompida pelos gritos da Nadeshiko.

'Kenji! Seja forte!'

'Enok!' Chamou Angrod. 'Ele está ferido! '

O samurai havia recebido um golpe de espada nas costas, golpe que estava destinada a Nadeshiko.

Enok, que estava coordenando a montagem do acampamento, correu para acudir o samurai.

'Vá ajudar o humano. Sou uma elfa! Posso perfeitamente suportar uma simples flecha.' Disse afastando-se.

Elladan segurou o braço da elfa com mais força.

'Enok é eficiente! Ele pode cuidar de tudo sem a minha ajuda.'

Ela o encarou nos olhos.

'Se a senhora está constrangida em se despir aqui para que eu possa tratá-la, podemos providenciar um abrigo, ou alguma coisa parecida.'

Nindë encarou Elladan, depois de uns instantes de silêncio ela suspirou resignada.

'Não há necessidade.' Respondeu desviando os olhos. 'Onde eu devo ficar?'

Elladan colocou seu braço entorno dos ombros dela e começou a procurar o melhor lugar para tratar dos feridos. Mas Enok já havia providenciando isso, o elfo de Mirkwood comandou com maestria a montagem do acampamento numa área mais distante, onde os vestígios da batalha não eram muitos. Madeira era trazida para a fogueira, os corpos dos inimigos eram empilhados em um ponto mais distante, aqueles que ainda estavam vivos eram executados.

Os elfos e humanos feridos estavam sendo reunidos sob a copa de uma grande árvore. Era para lá que Angrod e Enok estavam levando o humano desacordado.

'Venha!' Disse, guiando-a com delicadeza. 'A senhora está certa, terei muito trabalho essa noite.'

XXX

Shuit ajudava, empilhando os corpos dos inimigos, que eram muitos e alguns bem pesados. Era o caso daquela criatura que o pequeno samurai tentava arrastar, ele já estava cogitando a possibilidade de deixar o mostro ali mesmo quando um daqueles novos youkais veio ajudá-lo. Era aquele youkai que tinha um outro igualzinho.

'_Youkai, não, Shuit!'_ Pensou ele. _'Elfo! Como a Nadeshiko ensinou.'_

Elrohir e Shuit arrastaram o orc absurdamente grande para a pilha que estava sendo preparada para queimar.

Aquele era um dos últimos cadáveres.

Terminado o trabalho, as piras foram acesas, Shuit olhou para onde Kenji recebia os cuidados de Enok, auxiliado por Nadeshiko. Próximo a eles estava o elfo de cabelos negros, se preparando para tirar a flecha do corpo da elfa que se chamava Nindë.

XXX

Elladan ajoelhou-se ao lado de Nindë.

'Já adiei demais seu tratamento!' Ele trazia uma caneca com um chá verde, viscoso e de aroma desagradável.

Nindë tomou a repugnante bebida sem fazer careta.

Enquanto Elladan esperava uns instantes até que o analgésico fizesse eleito, pegou uma caixa em seu alforje, nele haviam vários cilindros de metal cuja borda eram muito afiadas. Ele escolheu um deles e aqueceu-o no fogo até o metal ficar vermelho, nesse ponto mergulhou-o um recipiente com água limpa. O metal incandescente chiou em contado com o líquido.

'Vai doer um pouco, mesmo com o analgésico.' Avisou.

Ele quebrou a ponta de penas e introduziu o cilindro na haste da flecha cuidadosamente, quando alcançou a pele ele começou a girar a peça para que penetrasse com mais facilidade.

Nindë sentiu o instrumento avançar milímetro por milímetro em sua carne, apesar da desagradável bebida que supostamente era um analgésico, a dor era insuportável.

Elladan via a elfa, famosa por sua habilidade de ocultar seus sentimentos, o que lhe valeu os apelidos de Elfa das Neves ou Elfa de Gelo, pressionar os lábios e fechar os olhos com força, tentando administrar a dor.

'Falta pouco.' Disse ele tentando consolá-la, e sentindo-se um idiota por isso. 'Estou quase alcançando a ponta da flecha.'

Nindë abriu os olhos por uns instantes e encarou os de Elladan, azul confrontando azul, para deixar claro que ela entendia, e depois tornou a fechá-los. Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas para Elladan pareceu uma eternidade, ele ficou completamente perdido naqueles olhos azuis, mas o curador falou mais alto e o elfo continuou o trabalho.

Foi com grande alívio para os dois quando Elladan finalmente alcançou a ponta da flecha, retirando-a rapidamente.

'A parte mais difícil já acabou.' Suspirou ele enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelos do rosto da elfa. 'Agora é só limpar bem e tratar.' Sorriu ele.

XXX

Com o amanhecer veio o alívio da certeza de algumas horas de tranqüilidade, já que os orcs detestavam a luz do sol. Mas os próximos passos deveriam ser estudados, por isso uma reunião estava sendo feita com representantes de cada companhia.

"O que está acontecendo, Legolas?" Perguntou Elrohir. "Esta era uma área tranqüila! Desde quando os orcs tomaram essa região? Por que não pediram ajuda?" O Elfo confrontava o amigo loiro.

"Paz, irmão!" Disse Elladan segurando Elrohir pelo ombro. "Vamos ouvi-lo"

"De fato. Os ataques dos orcs estão ficando mais e mais freqüentes." Legolas trazia um ar de preocupação no belo rosto. "Não sabemos quais são seus objetivos, mas eles estão se aproximando perigosamente de nossas fronteiras."

"Essa era uma região tranqüila, por isso estávamos com um grupo tão pequeno." Completou Angrod.

"Resumindo, não estamos seguros aqui." Constatou Anwar. "A partida deve ocorrer o mais rápido possível."

"Mas e os feridos?" Perguntou Nadeshiko, chamando a atenção dos elfos para si. Ela trazia no rosto um ar de preocupação que destoava de seu jeito habitual.

Anwar posou a mão na cabeça da menina e inclinou o corpo para encará-la nos olhos.

"Não se preocupe, minha pequena. Eles serão levados com muito cuidado para um lugar seguro." Ele sorriu.

Nadeshiko ficou impressionada com o elfo, ele era diferente dos outros, sua pele tinha um tom dourado, os longos cabelos negros estavam presos em varias pequenas tranças, os olhos eram como raras perolas negras, o sorriso aberto de dentes muito brancos iluminava o rosto, mas o que mais surpreendeu Nadeshiko foi o fato de ele ter barba!

Anwar riu, ao ler a surpresa estampada nos olhos da menina.

"Fique tranqüila pequena, eu tenho um plano."

XXX

Anor estava iniciando a segunda metade de sua viagem, quando o grupo levantou acampamento. O plano de Anwar era simples, um grupo de batedores partiu horas antes com a missão de pedir que uma patrulha de resgate os encontrasse trazendo equipamentos adequados para transportar os feridos.

Anwar e era um elfo de soluções simples e, apesar do ceticismo dos outros, havia conseguido por seu plano em prática e agora estava cavalgando a frente da comitiva, crivando Legolas de perguntas sobre os humanos que os acompanhavam.

Enok levava Kenji no seu cavalo, o samurai estava inconsciente sob o efeito da beberagem administrada pelo elfo curador.

Nindë era levada por Elladan. A elfa se recusara a tomar qualquer coisa que a fizesse dormir, apesar da dor que sentia ser agravada pelo movimento cadenciado do cavalo, ela queria estar desperta para o caso de um novo ataque.

Não demorou muito para o grupo alcançar a Floresta das Trevas, mas no lugar do alivio do retorno ao lar o que eles encontraram foi mais batalha.

Assim que a patrulha entrou na floresta, um grande grupo de aranhas os tomou de assalto.

Mas os elfos estavam preparados para o pior, imediatamente um grupo de arqueiros formou um cinturão protetor em torno dos feridos e começou a atirar com precisão, até que todas as flechas se acabassem. Então chegou a vez das espadas, elfos de Mirkwood, Rivendell e dos Portos Cinzentos espalharam-se pela floresta lutando pelas suas vidas e de seus amigos feridos.

As aranhas tentavam a todo o custo capturar os feridos usando suas teias, que eram lançadas a distancia.

Aranel, Nadeshiko e outros elfos trabalhavam incansavelmente, cortando as teias e libertando as vítimas.

Distraídos pelo trabalho ninguém percebeu quando uma aranha sorrateira se aproximou perigosamente de Kenji. A horrenda criatura estava prestes a dar o bote quando Nindë, contrariando as ordens de Elladan, saltou sobre ela e fincou seu punhal na carne do animal que guinchou e sacudiu o corpo atirando a elfa contra uma árvore próxima, a força do impacto fez com que ela perdesse os sentidos.

Aranel continuava a cortar as teias, quando uma enorme aranha saltou sobre ela em ataque, mas o bicho foi impedido em pleno salto por Legolas, que atirou sua adaga abatendo o animal.

Após atirar uma de suas adagas, Legolas ficou vulnerável, e aproveitando-se disso uma aranha derrubou-o, Aranel que presenciando a cena, arrancou a adaga do amado do corpo da aranha e correu para salvá-lo.

'Sai de perto do meu elfo, bicho peludo!' Ela fincou a adaga até o cabo no corpo do animal. 'Só eu posso agarrar este elfo, sua coisa feia!' A aranha esperneou uns instantes, para depois ficar inerte, sem vida.

Legolas retirou com dificuldade a adaga do corpo do animal e a entregou para a noiva.

'Aranel, crise de ciúmes agora não!' Bronqueou. 'Proteja-se.' Pediu, encarando-a nos olhos e voltou para a batalha.

Nindë estava vulnerável, como nunca esteve na vida, pelo menos era isso que a aranha que tentou atacar a elfa inconsciente pensava, antes de ser morta pelos gêmeos de Rivendell.

A luta foi difícil, mas os elfos saíram vitoriosos e desta vez sem baixas.

Eles retomaram a viagem e encontraram a patrulha de resgate, que vinha com macas para levar os feridos. Em poucas horas eles estavam na segurança do palácio.

XXX

Nindë sentiu a consciência voltar a seu corpo, e com ela o mal estar. Ela estava deitada numa confortável cama, o corpo encharcado de suor e assolado por tremores.

Ela sentiu que seu estômago revirava, então começou a respirar fundo, os olhos fechados, concentrada na respiração. Inspira, espira, inspira, espira. Na vã esperança do enjôo passar.

Sentiu o bolo subir pela sua garganta, Nindë cobriu a boca com a mão e girou o corpo para fora do colchão e vomitou, ela sentiu alguém segurar seus cabelos e massagear suas costas com movimentos circulares. Quando terminou o acesso, ela deixou seu corpo cair onde estava. A elfa foi acomodada sobre os travesseiros. Ela sentiu alguém limpando sua mão com um pano úmido, ouviu o barulho deste sendo mergulhado na água e lavado, para em seguida senti-lo sobre seus lábios, Nindë abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de um dos gêmeos de Rivendell.

Elladan sorriu complacente.

'Veneno orc?' Ela perguntou num fio de voz.

'Na verdade é o antídoto que está te fazendo passar mal, mas esse é o objetivo, o veneno tem que sair de seu corpo. ' Elladan afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da elfa e acariciou-o com as costas da mão.

Ele devolveu o pano à bacia de prata na mesa lateral e pegou uma caneca.

'Você tem que tomar mais uma dose do remédio.' Disse ele, erguendo a elfa. 'Desta vez ela está completa. ' Afirmou enquanto ela tomava os primeiros goles. 'Alem do suor e do vomito, vai provocar um desarranjo intestinal... ' Ao ouvir essas palavras Nindë cuspiu a bebida.

'Não faça manha, você tem que beber isso. ' Ralhou ele.

'E perder o resto de dignidade que eu tenho?' Ela retrucou.

'É para o seu bem, qualquer traço do veneno que estiver em seu corpo pode ser fatal. ' Argumentou ele, mas a elfa continuava a se recusar.

'Elladan.' Chamou Melimë na porta do quarto.

O elfo devolveu a caneca ao seu lugar de origem e foi ter com a curadora.

'Elfo tolo!' Sussurrou ela. 'Não vê que ela esta constrangida em ser tratada por você?'

'Bobagem! Estou aqui como curador e não como elfo! E ... 'Ele foi impedido de continuar a frase por um gesto da elfa.

'É por isso que a profissão de curador é destinada as elfas.' Resmungou ela.

Elladan tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido por outro gesto impaciente da elfa.

'Vá ajudar Enok a cuidar do humano.' Mandou. 'Deixe que eu, pessoalmente, cuido desta elfa.' Dizendo isso ela empurrou Elladan para fora do quarto e fechou a porta.

Elladan olhou alguns instantes para a porta fechada, balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirou e foi ajudar Enok.

XXX

Enok tentava fazer baixar a febre que assolava o samurai usando um pano que ele umedecida de quando em quando.

Em seu delírio Kenji repetia sempre à mesma palavra, como se estivesse recitando um mantra.

'Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi...'

Elladan entrou no quarto e se surpreendeu com a cena.

'A febre surgiu de repente e veio muito alta.' Disse Enok enquanto Elladan se aproximava em passos rápidos da cama. 'Já pedi para providenciarem um banho frio para ele.'

Ciente da situação, Elladan começou a despir o samurai que continuava a murmurar.

'Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi...'

'_Hoshi, Hoshi, Hoshi...'_

_Kenji corria para alcançar a criança que estava muito à frente. Era uma menina pequena de uns três, ela usava um quimono azul decorado com delicadas sakuras(flor de cerejeiras), as tranças que prendiam os cabelos já estavam praticamente desfeitas pela correria da pequena, que insistia em ignorar o chamado do samurai._

_Kenji não conseguia alcançá-la._

_'Impossível!' Pensou ele. ' Ela é pequena, não pode correr mais que eu!' O Samurai já sentia o desespero tomar conta de seu coração._

_'Hoshi!' Gritou ele em plenos pulmões._

_A menina voltou se e acenou, sua risada infantil enchendo o ar tal qual uma bela musica._

_'Chichi (papai)!' Gritou a pequena em resposta, e voltou a correr._

_Kenji estava aflito, pois a filha se afastava demais._

_De repente, começou a chover, uma chuva tão pesada que em segundos o samurai estava completamente encharcado. _

_Então um grupo de orc surgiu do nada cercando a pequena que estagnou assustada. Hoshi fechou os olhos com força, agachou-se abraçando o próprio corpo e começou a gritar._

_'Chichi! Haha (Mamãe)!'_

_Não houve tempo de Kenji alcançar a filha, os orcs atiraram-se sobre a indefesa presa... _

Kenji despertou, seu corpo estava mergulhado numa banheira, ele estava confuso e olhou assustado para Elladan, o elfo de Rivendell sorriu e pousou suavemente a mão sobre o peito do humano.

'Paz, amigo!' Disse com sua voz harmoniosa.

Kenji não entendeu o que o elfo havia dito, mas o gesto e o tom de voz, de alguma forma devolveram-lhe a paz.

Enok agradeceu mentalmente pelo humano ter voltado à consciência enquanto fazia o samurai beber um remédio.

XXX

Nadeshiko estava sentada aos pés de um salgueiro, suas longas folhagens chegavam quase até o chão, formando uma cortina verde ao redor da árvore, lugar perfeito para quem não quer ser visto.

Ela tinha o olhar perdido, a mente vagando pelo passado recente.

_O cerco em torno de Angrod, Nadeshiko e Kenji estava se fechando, a batalha parecia perdida! Nadeshiko utilizava todos os seus conhecimentos da arte samurai para se defender, os movimentos eram harmoniosos, a espada longa estreita e curva era uma extensão do corpo da menina. A aparente delicadeza da arma da espadachim contrastava com a habilidade mortal de sua proprietária._

_Os inimigos eram muitos, e Nadeshiko não percebeu um orc traiçoeiro que se aproximando por traz, ergueu sua espada contra ela.'Nadeshiko! Cuidado!' Gritou Kenji. O samurai correu e abraçou a garota usando o próprio corpo como escudo._

_O orc golpeou o humano com toda a sua força, mas não teve oportunidade de repetir o feito, pois Angrod atirou sua adaga atingindo a criatura no pescoço, o monstro tombou ferido mortalmente._

_Para Nadeshiko a realidade adquiriu outras cores, como se um véu cobrisse seus olhos deixando tudo enevoado, os sons das espadas bramindo e dos gritos dos combatentes estavam distantes, abafados. Ela nem percebeu quando o reforço élfico chegou, definindo a luta em favor dos de seu grupo._

Nadeshiko despertou de suas dolorosas memórias quando silenciosa elfa sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Olá, pequena. ' Saudou Aranel. ' Escondida?"

Nadeshiko encolheu as pernas e abraçou-as, escondendo o rosto atrás dos joelhos.

Aranel observou a menina por uns instantes.

"Estranho, a humana que Legolas me descreveu não se parece em nada com a que está do meu lado neste momento."

Nadeshiko se mexeu, atingida pelas palavras da elfa, que sorriu ao perceber que tinha alcançado seu objetivo, pelo menos em parte.

"A humana que Legolas me descreveu é forte, corajosa, inteligente e curiosa, onde ela está agora?"

"Bem aqui." Respondeu Nadeshiko com voz abafada.

A elfa sorriu por ter conseguido arrancar alguma reação da humana e encostou a cabeça no salgueiro, fechando os olhos.

_'Como vou abordar um assunto tão delicado?'_ Pensou Aranel suspirando.

A atitude da elfa chamou a atenção de Nadeshiko, que levantou o rosto o suficiente para poder olhar para ela. A elfa era realmente muito bonita, um perfil delicado, os cabelos negros exalavam um aroma que lembrava a viagem de barco que ela e seus companheiros fizeram ao partir das terras do Imperador.

"Você cheira a mar." Falou Nadeshiko.

Aranel sorriu.

"O Angrod diz que eu estou o tempo todo fedendo a peixe." Ela riu. "Mas o Legolas gosta." Ela piscou.

"Eu também gosto, me traz boas lembranças." Disse a menina.

Elas ficaram em silencio por mais algum tempo, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros.

"Você é uma princesa?" Nadeshiko quebrou o silêncio.

"Acho que não! Eu sou uma prima distante de Círdan, O Armador, ele é o Guardião dos Portos Cinzentos onde eu vivo, é por isso que eu tenho cheiro de peixe como diz o Angrod." Ela riu. "Porque você pensou que eu era uma princesa?"

"Você está comprometida com o Príncipe, né?"

Aranel riu com o comentário.

"Você já entregou seu coração a alguém, Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko ficou em silêncio por poucos segundos, mas para Aranel pareceu uma eternidade.

"Sim, mas meu coração pertence a alguém que não pode ser meu."

Aranel sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas a perspicaz japonesa percebeu.

"Fique tranqüila. Os sentimentos que tenho pelo príncipe são da mais pura amizade." Disse ela com um sorriso triste.

Aranel franziu o cenho.

"Aquele que eu amo não pode ser meu porque é casado."

O silêncio se fez presente novamente.

Aranel começou a acariciar os ramos do salgueiro.

"Deve pensar que sou uma tola, que sou jovem demais para entender o amor." Disse a menina tornando a esconder o rosto atrás dos joelhos.

Aranel parou o que estava fazendo e se aproximou mais um pouco da humana.

"O amor não conhece idade, minha pequena Nadeshiko." Disse enquanto deslizava as costas dos dedos pelos cabelos da menina. "Nem a distância, nem o tempo. Ele simplesmente vem e se instala em sua alma." Um belo sorriso iluminou seu rosto."Nós elfos costumamos encontrar nossos parceiros destinados ainda na infância, por isso eu sei que você não é uma tola."

"Você e o Legolas se apaixonaram ainda crianças?" Nadeshiko ergueu o rosto para encarar Aranel nos olhos

A elfa sorriu novamente e seus olhos se perderam em lembranças de um tempo distante.

_A pequena Aranel corria pelos jardins de Rivendell, fugindo de um dos gêmeos Els, ela nunca sabia quem era quem, o danado insistia em ficar fazendo cócegas nela, por isso Aranel fugia._

_Rivendell estava em festa era solstício de verão, por isso Lorde Elrond convidou todas as crianças élficas, que era poucas, para a comemoração._

_À principio a idéia parecia boa, mas ter uma dúzia de crianças explorando, era deveras cansativo. Eram apenas doze elfinhos, mas em alguns momentos pareciam um milhão._

_Aranel finalmente foi alcançada pelo gêmeo malvado que passou a torturá-la com cócegas._

_'Angrod, não monta no Tornado!' Ouviu-se o outro gêmeo gritar, vários adultos correram para tentar impedir a traquinagem do elfinho, que insistia em montar o cavalo mais arisco de todo o estábulo, incluindo ai o torturador._

_Aranel aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir sem rumo, mas quando ela passou por um arbusto florido foi puxada e mergulhou nas flores azuis, sua boca foi coberta para que ela não gritasse, por uns segundos a elfinha pensou que fosse um orc, como aqueles que os adultos falavam tanto. Mas quando ela abriu os olhos viu um par de olhos azuis, como o das flores que os cercavam._

_Aranel tomou fôlego para dizer algo, mas ele colocou o indicador sobre a própria boca, pedindo silêncio e indicou o pátio com um gesto de cabeça._

_Elrohir havia voltado ao pátio, ele procurava por Aranel._

_'Que coisa, perdi uma elfinha!' Elrohir começou a caminhar em direção ao esconderijo dos elfinhos._

_Ele estava bem próximo quando a voz de Elladan se fez ouvir mais uma vez._

_'Cuidado, El!' Elrohir precisou usar toda sua habilidade élfica para escapar do cavalo que vinha à galope, montado pelo travesso Angrod._

_'Não acredito! Ele conseguiu montar o Tornado?'_

_'Não fica ai parado!' Gritou Elladan enquanto passava pelo irmão, correndo atrás de cavalo. ' Me ajuda a resgatar esse elfinho maluco. Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele nosso ada nos manda para Valinor, e não vai ser de barco.'_

_Aranel viu os dois elfos desaparecerem numa curva._

_Legolas pegou na mão da elfinha e correu em direção contrária._

"Foi assim que nos conhecemos, no mesmo dia Legolas comunicou ao Rei que iria se casar comigo quando a época chegasse."

"Quantos anos vocês tinham?"

"Éramos bem novinhos, eu tinha cinco e o Legolas dez."

"Então ele não era tão pequeno assim, eu tenho treze."

"Dez é muito pouco para um elfo!" Riu ela. "Fisicamente parecíamos crianças pequenas, eu parecia ter uns dois anos e ele três."

"E quantos anos vocês têm agora?"

Aranel começou a rir.

"Parei de contar depois dos cinqüenta!" A elfa riu ainda mais com a cara de surpresa da menina. "Atingimos a idade adulta aos cinqüenta anos, por isso só me interessei em contar até ai."

A elfa parou de rir, abraçou as próprias pernas e suspirou.

"Geralmente nós elfos nos casamos nessa idade, mas Legolas decidiu esperar." Ela olhou para a humana. "Acho que ele teme perecer nesse período em que as garras do mal estão se estendendo pela Terra-Média e me deixar sozinha." Ela apoiou o queixo nos joelhos.

"Quando nos casamos é por toda a eternidade, se um dos parceiros morrer, o outro fica sozinho até o fim dos tempos." Explicou ela.

"É por isso que o Rei não se casou depois que ficou viúvo?"

"Sim, quando nos casamos é por toda a eternidade,como já falei, pois não é apenas nosso corpo que está casando, mas nosso espírito também."

"E se um morrer, como aconteceu com a rainha? É muito triste pensar que o Rei vai ficar separado de sua amada até o fim dos tempos." Disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aranel puxou a humana e a aconchegou em seus braços até.

"O Rei sabe que um dia ele vai se encontrar com a _Amada Imortal_ dele, era assim que ele a chamava." Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos da elfa, mas ela sorria. "Não existem barreiras para o amor verdadeiro. Eu acredito nisso! Não existe tempo nem espaço, os laços do amor são eternos e não há mãos nesse ou em qualquer outro mundo que possa desfazê-lo."

"É a isso que eu me agarro, na esperança que em uma outra vida meu amor não encontre barreiras tão intransponíveis." Ela reprimiu um soluço. "Eu sou uma fraca por sofrer assim."

"Não é não! Se Legolas pertencesse à outra provavelmente eu já teria definhado de tristeza." Aranel ergueu o rosto da menina com delicadeza. "Se Legolas estivesse ferido, como o humano que está sob os cuidados de Enok, eu estaria aos prantos nos braços de alguém."

"Mas como? Eu não disse nada." Nadeshiko estava surpresa.

"Você não pode esconder um sentimento tão forte como esse de alguém que o conhece tão bem." Aranel colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da humana fazendo com que ela a apoiasse em seu ombro. "É por isso que estou aqui, para que você possa chorar até a dor diminuir, até ela voltar a ficar suportável."

Continua...

**Making of.**

**A Patrulha**

Esse capítulo foi a visão do Senhor do Escuro tendo um piriri!

Iluvatar, que capítulo difícil de sair! Ainda bem que minha beta, não deixou postar a versão original, delicadamente dizendo que não estava bom!

A coisa estava tão complicada que eu apelei para uma segunda beta, a Lore ( que me deu ótimas dicas). Agradeçam às duas, porque se não fosse por elas eu teria desistido de vez!

Resumo da ópera, a idéia original foi para o saco! Com isso personagens que só apareceriam no final da fic surgiram agora, aqueles que deveriam só fazer volume ganharam voz própria e exigiram seus direitos de personagens, entre outras coisinhas.

Com isso devo dizer que uma revisão dos primeiros capítulos vai ser necessária. Aguardem!

**Sobre os personagens**

**Samurai Kenji: **No passado era tradição no Japão. Quando um acordo era selado entre dois inimigos eles trocavam um parente próximo, a mãe, um filho, etc.

Na casa do seqüestrador o refém teria o mesmo tratamento que teria se estivesse com sua família

Kenji é filho de uma família de aristocratas.

Depois de muitos anos de brigas, o patriarca da família fez uma aliança com uma família rival e para selar o acordo houve a tradicional troca de reféns. Kenji foi enviado como refém aos três anos de idade. Na casa de seu seqüestrador ele recebeu a mesma educação que teria em casa. Aos quinze anos, idade em que os samurais atingem a idade adulta, Kenji jurou fidelidade ao seu seqüestrador, o único pai que conheceu, e se casou com a única filha dele, Keiko, com quem teve uma filha de três anos, Hoshi.

Kenji se apaixonou por Nadeshiko no dia em que a conheceu, mas como ele é muito honrado, guardou esse sentimento no fundo de sua alma e continuou casado, respeitando e cuidando de sua família.

Keiko sabe que o marido ama outra, mas sabe também que ele jamais a abandonará, pois ela lhe deu o maior de todos os tesouro, Hoshi, sua estrelinha (Hoshi significa estrela).


End file.
